Venture Bros Test Tube Metamorphus
by Kluger Sage
Summary: Set during season three the Venture bros. are forever changed by their fathers serum. Will focus on the boys trails and test in following their grandfathers foot steps. There ploy to bring down the Guild and find new adven DeanXTrianaXDrew HankXKimXNancy
1. Purple Metamorphus

Disclaimer

I do not own The Venture Bros. They are properties of Jason Publick and Cartoon Network. Enjoy my fanfic version of The Venture Bros. In this fic i will try to stay true

to the show that we all love. So I will make references to pop culture and of course Star Wars.

Star Wars is property of Lucas so don't sue a fan. Any way I know the general theme is failure

I wanted to great this fic since i love the show and there is barely any TrianaXDean

fics out there so hope my fellow comrades enjoys this fic if you don't like it then go read something else or do what I did wrote my own fic

so enjoy!.

**The Venture Bros. Test Tube Metamorphous **

by Kluger Sage

FILE ONE: Purple Metamorphous

They say the sins of the father are passed down to their sons. Years have passed since the golden age of Venture Industries. The "death" of Dr. Jonas Venture has left his legacy to his son Thaddeus better known as "Rusty".

Only for him to bring down the Venture name. Not till another Venture capable of bring the glory to the Venture has Dr. Jonas Venture Jr. been able to live up to their fathers name.

Now in this age a new legacy is born one of blood and sin.

The Hank and Dean will awaken to the trues of their fathers and grandfathers sins only to shape the family name in their own image...

The full moon bathed the entire Venture compound in its light. The compound laid dead and silent its factory wings lay empty and quite only in the past did it see life and only a short while ago did it's veins pump new life. Dr. Henry Killinger had brought the Venture compound to life for a short while but that came at a price the dark side of Thaddeus' heart showed what he truly was. Now the Venture compound remains silent once more until this fateful night where Dr. Venture will accidently unleash his greatest achievement and his damnation.

Dr. Venture was once again in his lab he was pouring over every beaker and flask in the chemistry lab. Trying to come up with his super solider serum he has tried to make for the military trying to woo them from his brother Dr. Jonas Venture Jr. His brother has proven to be the true heir of Dr. Jonas Venture not only has his Venture industry thrived it has lived up to their late fathers name. "Goodman it! I can't believe this why do I suck at this so much!" Dr. Venture threw another fit as he realized his fifteenth attempt at the serum is a failure. "Why do I even bother with this! Damn it if I don't come up with something this whole compound is going to be closed and I'm going to go under." Dr. Venture pulled out one of his "medical" pills out and swallowed a few down to calm his nerves. He reached over to get the Jack Daniel's to wash it down. He could feel the liquor burn his throat as it went down into his system. "That's the stuff! Thats it I'm done for tonight!"

Dr.Venture made his way out leaving behind the chemicals and serum that failed him not knowing what would occur on this night. Hank and Dean where in their rooms as usual Dean was finishing writing his script entitled "Love Abound" He was trying to finish it off to show Triana ever since he saw her two years ago as she and Dr. Orpheus moved in to the old east wing he has been smitten with her. "Hey! Hank!" Hank yanked the script from his brother curious as to what his twin was working on. "Ah come on Dean not another one of these lame-o scripts of yours again." Hank seems unimpressed by his brother's scripts. Dean jumps towards his brother stretching his arms trying to reach for his script that were in the hands of his brother. Hank moved out of the way as he saw his twin brother hit the ground face first. "Too slow Dean try to catch me if you can hahaha" Hank dashed out of their rooms as he ran through the corridors. Dean pulled him self up he wiped the blood from his nose as he gave chase after his brother. Hank taunted Dean as he waived the script inches from the grasp of his brother. "Come on Dean! So close" Dean could feel the frustration building up inside his body. "Dang it Hank! Give it back now you...you..piece of dung!" Dean flung himself only to hit the wall as Hank turned the corner towards the chemistry lab.

Hank burst through the doors and stopped as he was in awe seeing all the colors illuminated by the moonlight.

Dean rammed into his brother as both boys collapsed. "Hank!" his words feel on deaf ears as Hank walked towards a purple looking beaker that caught his attention. "Hank you know dad doesn't want us inside of his lab when he is working" Dean told his brother as he tried to see what caught his brothers attention. "Cool beans check it out Dean seems like dad was working on some kind of juice huh" Hank began fiddling withe the test tubes and flask as Dean looked around as well curious as to what their father was working on. He noticed numerous plants and in the far left corner what looked like the remains of an animal "Ehhhh!! Hank looked at what seemed like their father was dissecting some kind of animal "what is he working on seriously." Dean covered his mouth as he felt light headed and nauseated by the gruesome scene. Dean backed tracked not noticing his brother who picked up a test tube with a green liquid he bumped into his brother causing Dean to trop the liquid into the purple mixture. "Oh crap Deano we better run" yelled Hank as the purple gas began to violently shake and spew bubbles as a greenish gas erupted as the entire lab exploded rocking the Venture compound.

Brock Samson and H.E.L.P.E.R. were fixing up his 69 Dodge Charger when he heard the blast 'What the fuck was that!" He switched on his two way com link to get in touch with the boys. "Boys can you read me. Boys...Boys..." Brock reached in to his tool box and pulled out a monkey wrench as the vein gyrated off his neck. "Doc come in Doc seems were under attack can you hear me" soon Dr. Venture showed up on the com link "What is it Brock. I was sleeping what is it?" Dr. Venture began getting up. "Seems like an explosion in the lab I can't get in touch with the boys. "Crap my serum I was working in the lab for that super solider serum for Gen. Manhowers! If those boys ruined something their done for I'll meet you in the lab" Brock, H.E.L.P.E.R. and Dr.Venture all made there way towards the chemistry wing on the far end of the compound.

Hank and Dean laid face down on the cold floor as the vapors of the gas steamed off them. They felt their bodies were on fire their brains tingled as they could feel the central nervous system and the peripheral nervous system trembling throughout their bodies. The Venture brothers were in complete darkness Dean awoke in a green field he saw the Venture compound and saw his grandfather and father but his dad was only now ten years old. ("where am I?") Dean began to walk till he heard a voice behind him speak. ("In your mind boy we are in the realm of your soul Dean to see what you desire and lack") Dean turned around to see a figure the same height as him in a black robe that only revealed his hands he saw the insignia of The Guild of Calamitous Intent on the right side of his cloak. ("You're with the Guild aren't you! Hank! Where are you?!") that instant the hooded figure began to laugh what Dean found strange was that he could recognize the voice. In that same instant on the other side of the field Hank was confronted with the same hooded figure with that bare the The Guild of Calamitous Intent on his chest. ("What are you?") asked Hank the figure rose his right are arm and pointed his finger at him ("I am you. The darkness the sleeps in you the jealousy the envy the hatred that is you I am the darkness join me Hank leave this pathetic life of your father and your fathers father behind") The hooded figure showed who he was only to see his face ("No way me! Dean!!") Hank took off trying to search for his brother only to see Dean running his direction ("Hank!") ("Dean!") both managed to say as the were about to reach each other a blinding light consumed them both.

Dean and hank slowly opened their eyes he could hear the sound of a breathing machine and see the white paint off the roof "where...where am I..." Dean managed to say as he took off his breathing mask and looked around he saw he was in the emergency room of the lab he saw his twin brother Hank waking up as well. "Guess someone is up huh so boys are you ok" Dean to turned to his right noticing who that voiced belong to non other than Pete White the albino friend of his father. "I'll get Rusty tell him you guys are up. Billy! Oh Billy the boys are up I'm going to get Rusty" Pete left to fetch Rusty. "Ah my head and body feels strange Dean" Hank managed to say as he got up. "Easy now boys don't want to exert your selves you've been in a coma for about a week" Billy Quiz Boy managed to say in his lips voice. Hank and Dean got up they noticed each other as did Billy was astound at the physical physique of the boys. There bodies were toned and build they looked at each other they noticed their backs,chest,abdomen were all toned out as if the boys had been body builders for years. "Wow look at this body I feel like Spider man" Dean said as he flexed his new muscles. Hank backed flipped on to his bed feeling out his body he felt as he could do almost anything as he lifted up his bed with his own strength.

"What...what the hell boys are you guys alright I never knew you were so strong" Billy said as Dean balanced him self with his left arm only and looked at Billy and Dean "Seems like the gas affected our central nervous system it seems like our central and peripheral nervous systems were affected by the gas. We breathed whatever dad was working on it seems our nerve cells were accelerated our brain and muscle mass. Not only that our reflexes as well." Dean pushed him self off his one arm and landed on the table like a grasshopper "See" Billy looked stunned but Hank seemed to know what his twin was talking about. "Well Dean seems like dad's serum wasn't a failures after all." They all turned their attention towards the door as they saw Brock, Pete and their father enter through the door. "Boys you are seriously in trouble now do you know that serum..." Dr. Venture couldn't speak as he was shocked to see his boys physique. "Boys what the hell happen to you look like a couple of UFC fighters" Brock managed to say. "Wow Rusty seems like your boys inherited their grandfathers body huh Rust seems like you were left out of the gene pool" Pete said teasingly t as Rusty shot a glare at him. Dr. Venture was about to speak when Dean beat him to it. "Well if I mean explain seems like that serum you were working on dad altered me and HanK our mind and bodies." Dean said. "On the contrary Dean it wasn't all dads serum we forget to leave out the important added ingredient of that green test tube that is what altered our peripheral and central nervous systems that in fact accelerated our muscle mass and reflexes. Like Captain America's super solider serum only it didn't fully mature our bodies only it combined to transform our physique at our current age." Everyone looked from Hank to Dean with their mouths open. "I concur brother my theory is that this serum will continue alter our molecular structure its like it will kick full swing as we age normally amazing" Hank and Dean looked at their father who be all means was dumbfounded."Yes that serum work .ah crap! You boys blew up the lab with my notes as well now I can't get this formula to Gen. Manhowers. I hope you're proud of yourselves boys." Dr. Venture scolded the boys.

Dean and Hank looked at each other unimpressed. "Dad don't worry well make it up to you in fact we'll make sure this relic of a compound breaths again as you managed to bring down the Venture name Hank and I will resurrect it from the dead. We'll carry on the Venture name and we in turn will surpass uncle J.J. and granddad. Hank and I will make sure we put these new powers to good use dad" Dean managed to smile as he looked to his dad who wasn't sure what he was hearing. Dr. Venture was about to yell when Dr. Byron Orpheus and Triana appeared Triana was carrying some flowers. She and Dr. Orpheus stopped as they noticed Dean and Hank's new physique. "Hank, Dean happened to you guys!" yelled a surprised Triana while Dr. Orpheus was shocked to find the boys alright. "My word what boys what has happen to you it as if Adonis bestowed his blessing upon you boys" Hank and Dean turned towards there new guest smiling. "Oh hey Triana and Dr. O." Hank waived at them. Dean knew he had to explain to them the situation. "Hey Triana hello Dr. Orpheus I guess I need to fill you in on what happened?"

Three months later...

"Now for Dow Jones up fourteen points today is Venture Industries. A miraculous come back in the stock market this one time giant in new age scientific hardware suffer losses and losses after the death of Dr. Jonas Venture. In the hands of Dr. Thaddeus Venture. Did Venture Industries plummet? Not so Dr. Jonas Venture Jr. managed to salvage some parts of Venture Industry only now in the capable hands of Dean and Hank Venture has Venture Industry grown enough soon in about year Venture Industry will topple Impossible Industries and reign as the new science brand. Venture Industry has about five hundred million dollar profits in the past two month by the end of the year Venture Industry will rake in about another five hundred in profits." The TV shut off as The Monarch threw his remote at the bed. "Can you believe this...this ahhhhh who would of thought those two pansy sons of his could turn his company around I mean come on they are practically billionaires!" Monarch couldn't control the jealousy and rage that was building inside his chest. "Now, now honey you know we are still waiting to see who the Guild assigns us for our new enemy to arch..." Sheila couldn't finish what she was saying as Monarch screamed. "Ahhhh I can't believe that dick! Sgt. Hatred is the one arching Venture he is living off his sons. That's it! I can't take it MINIONS!!" yelled the Monarch as a few henchmen came at their masters calling. "Malcolm! Now listen hear you're no longer the sole ruler have you forgotten your wife!" Shelia's words cut into Monarch as sharp as any blade. "But...but...snuckums I just...I.," the Monarch saw the fires in his wife's eyes and knew as any man that he could not win this battle "fine! Minions back to the COCOON!! Till further notice!" The henchmen all lower their heads as they marched towards the cocoon "Jeez and here I thought we would see some action" Number 21 said. "Yeah this so lame" Number 24 said sounding closely like Ray Romano.

The Venture compound was full of life the blood veins of the factories began to pump new life as factories once again began to produce rather than lay silent. In far east section of the compound Dean stood looking at the plans provided to him by the private contractors he wore a long black lab coat with the Venture logo on the breast pocket. The eastern part of the compound was being built to produce and manufacture missiles and micro chips. He saw that the military was a cash cow and why not us them as they used the Venture Industries in the past. "HELPER 27 go get me a gatorade make sure its orange too." as the HELPER 27 speed off they were copies of the original HELPER not as sophisticated but drones to do task around the compound they where blue with a white strip going horizontal down the body with the Venture logo in the middle. The real H.E.L.P.E.R. was with Hank who at the moment was walking around the compound making sure everything was in working order. He wore the blue Venture Industries jumpsuit that decades ago Venture employees wore Dean felt it was good to bring something back from the past to connect with the future. "Hey H.E.L.P.E.R. take note my date with Kim I think its about time for Kim to get another taste of the Hanknator" Hank said to H.E.L.P.E.R. who only beeped at him. "Hey Dean how are the plans. Seems kind of boring if you ask me" Dean shot his brother an annoyed glare. "Well Hank someone has to make sure everything is in working order dad isn't doing much expect chasing after his so called "maids". Hank and Dean knew their father was enjoying the new found fortune that they created for him he played as the boys were responsible to keep the family name and empire a float. The boys looked around seeing so much people and noise around the Venture compound it was strange it seemed like ages ago this was nothing more than a decaying corpse now only has life sprung into it. "We won the contract's from Impossible industries for the next generation military suits I have your prototype Hank if you want to try it on?" Hank couldn't hide his smile he had always looked up to Brock he knew he wanted to follow Brock's footstep instead of his fathers science carrier. "Alright Deano but I have some good news hehe I got us double date planned for later guess who's your mystery date?" Hank winked at his brother Dean knew his brother meant well and didn't want him middling with his love life.

His brother knew how he felt about Triana and since the accident she was glad that Dean had not changed completely she enjoyed his kindness and shyness that made him who he was. "Well Hank if your done playing mystery date I could use your help. Dean handed his brother the plans for extension of the command center where the old space command center was. Hank looked at it cocking his right eye brow and tossing it back to H.E.L.P.E.R. who beeped at him. "Hank!" yelled Dean. "Oh come on Dean stop being such a wuss anyway I'm going to the gym to train with Brock oh yeah be ready by nine thats when the girls are coming later gator." Hank ran off waiving at an annoyed Dean leaving him with the work. Dean looked toward the distance seeing the Venture trucks loading up the Air force and Army's orders he couldn't believe that this was due in part of the boys lineage and alterations of the serum. Dean looked around three new compounds were added few months ago and two are complete with the third nearing completion the renovation for the compound was almost a night mare who knew the Venture compound was such of a need of an over haul. Dean and Hank with Brocks help added a new up grade to the security alarms taking note from Dr. Killenger. Dean knew the fate he and his brother and his future family would endure with the Guild and villains coming after their lives. So far Sgt. Hatred has been the one arching his father and knowing that the Monarch was some where on the horizon for what ever reason he hated his father he knew he would allow the set back of Sgt. Hatred arching his father. "Ah I wish sometimes dad was more accretive or at least more aware of his position." Dean said to himself he turned back to the trucks as the engines turned on and the trucks made their way towards the exit to deliver the finished products as the dust settled he wondered what the future would hold he could see his shadow stretching farther as the sun began its decent he turned around to look off in to the sunset. "Ahhh!!" Hank screamed as he was flung across the mat like a rag doll by Brock. Hank landed up side down as he got up and straighten his gi out. "Good Hank you need to get ready to get up you can take a pounding now but show me what you got come on hit me!" Brock said as he stood looking down at Hank who overshadowed him in the past Hank would coward but now he wanted to learn from Brock Hank got in his boxing stance and swung with his right arm Brock pushed it away with his left hang but he didn't expect it to hurt like a bitch "son of a bitch! The hell are made of Hank" Brock yelled as he shook his hand trying to ignore the pain. Hank placed his right leg front and stretched his right arm opened his palm has it connected with Brock's abdomen.

Brock flew back a few feet coughing a bit "Nice work Hank good,good now show me your anger release it Hank feed on it" Brock picked up a medicine ball and flung it at Hank. "What the Brock!" Hank ducked as the medicine smashed into the wall seeing how he barley escaped that one he flung himself again at the mat as Brock flung another medicine ball."Whoa holy cow that one almost hit me Brock!" Hank's words feel on deaf ears. "Come on Hank move faster more intense! Don't feel fear Hank you're a predator a walking death machine come on Hank show me what you've got!" Yelled Brock as the blood vessels burst from his neck and forehead. Brock remembered his training back in O.S.I. under the wing of Colonel Hunter Gathers the man that help shape and mold him into the perfect killing machine. He respected Hunter and was only thing that resembled a father figure to him before his sex change. Hank flipped over the medicine ball as he came closer to Brock seeing Hank's advancement Brock picked up a bamboo pole and swung it at Hank who blocked with both his forearms and it shattered on impact. "Ahhh holy heavens that hurt!" yelled Hank. Brock grabbed Hank by his collar Hank grabbed Brock's wrist he started to squeeze as much as possible but it did little affect to Brock. Brock bit his stiff upper lip as he could feel the circulation of blood being cut off. He spun Hank around as he tossed him across the gym Hank flew into the pool. Hank floated bottom side as he did not turn over. "Oh shit! Hank are you alright Hank" Brock ran as he dived into the pool and dragged Hank out "Ahh man that was crazy Brock you have to teach that move that was awesome!" Hank said as he was unfazed by his near drowning. "Don't worry Hank in time you will learn anyway shouldn't you and Dean get ready for your ahhh dates and no bat suit understand" Brock said as he eyed Hank. "I know..I know Brock don't worry hehe this time Hankanator is going to play it smooth" Brock just gave him a look.

Dr. Orpheus was once again in his daughters room he he knew the Venture boys were decent gentlemen but since the incident in the lab he felt weary of his daughter going on the date with Dean. "Pumpkin you know daddy is always wants the best for you and I know Dean is proper gentlemen. Still you know after their incident I believe the boys are more aware of their primordial instincts." Dr. Orpheus walked back and forth as Triana was putting on her black lipstick in the mirror as she straighten her black dress she wore at the last date. "Uh dad I know yeah they've may have changed somewhat at least now they are able to help their ungrateful father. Dad you shouldn't worry Dean's a sweetie." Triana blushed as she remembered when Dean defended her honor as he literally beat the living shit out of the foul mouth rude Dermott. "Dad I told you Dean was defending my honor that Dermott kid had it coming to him" Dr. Orpheus turned to his daughter "Pumpkin I know. I am very astound by young Dean's actions surprised by a boy of his caliber still be wary Pumpkin Dean and Hank have gone a spiritual and physical metamorphous I just feel the dark clouds hovering over them and." "Dad please I have to go pick up Kim besides our last date was fine nothing happened" Triana got up and grabbed her keys she kissed her father on his right cheek. "drive safely Pumpkin. I guess it is off to blockbuster I'll see if Dr. Venture would like to join me" Dr. Orpheus made his way off to the Venture wing. Triana and Kim were on their way to a popular pizza parlor they were cruising in Triana's black Volkswagen Beetle. "So another round with the Venture twins huh Triana at least were going to a different place so what else is new with the Hardy Boys" Kim said as she looked in the passenger mirror applying her pink poodle lipstick. "Well you know nothing much really the boys manage to bring their dad's company back up and made it successful again and the boys seem really fit now. Hey Hank's your type now all muscle and some brains. Dean still his cute self. There style has been improved." Kim shoot her a look wondering if she harbored any feelings for Dean. "So they upgraded their clothing so I guess I won't expect to be greeted by Fred's bastard son huh. " Kim said playfully.

Hank and Dean were once again were being driven by Brock this time around he decided the boys were more ready to hear how to progress further with their dates. "Try to set the mood right don't sound to arrogant if you're talking about your selves girls like to hear some good stories of how many people you've killed but in your case how many planes you boys sell to the air force." Brock pulled a cigarette with his left hand Hank reached in his pocket and lid Brock's cigarette. "Hank why do you have a lighter?" Hank put the lighter back in his pocket "I just keep it incase never know when a lighter may come in handy. Don't worry Dean watch me I'll show how its done with the ladies." Dean shot a glare at his brother knowing full well he was full of hot air. "Hey Brock what's the best way as gentlemen to show a girl you like how you feel or tell her how you feel about her. " Dean said as he fidgeted in his seat. Hank and Brock looked at Dean knowing who he was talking about."Why don't you just grab Triana and passionately kiss her come on Deano! You beat the crap out of Dermott in front of her after he was hitting on her come on I doubt that earned you some points right Brock" Hank and Dean looked at Brock who had a grin on his face. "Yeah... thats...right girls like that crap fighting for their honor you really tore that bastard a new one Dean anyone disrespects your woman boys you let them have it you got to show them who's the boss. Any way hit me on the two way if anything happens." Brock turned into the parking lot. "Ok lets go Hank" both boys got off "Thanks Brock." they said in union "Oh Brock remember the new Panic room can only be open with your hand or any one of our hands ok" Dean said as he made his way towards the door. "Gotcha you kids have a good time. As for me I think I'll get some R&R" Brock turned the rear view mirror to meet his eye seeing in the distance the Purple Pussy Club in the background. "Were are they I figure they be here by now" Triana looked around trying to see if the boys arrived. "Probably stopped to solve a mystery" Kim retorted. Triana's gaze was fixed at the door she poked Kim who followed her gaze they saw the boys enter Dean was wearing black Kenneth Cole soles with black dress pants and a black belt to match. He wore a red polo shirt with a black sweater vest with a black tie. Hank on the other hand had black fatigue boots and green digitized camouflaged military pants. He wore a black long sleeve shirt with a green tie and had a black business jacket he wore a pair of black sunglasses. "Seriously Hank were is the sun at! Sunglasses are to protect you from phosphene" Dean whispered. "Fine" Hank took off his shades as they approached the girls.

**Yo I hope this clears the major spelling and grammar errors. I still suck at this part but how it is a little easier to read. Anyways I will come out with chap 3 later i have to prof read it and make sure it makes sense take care. Hey fellow fans! Its been a while since I wrote another fic this time I decided to do a Venture Bros. fic. I know some may hate it or others may like but you know what its what I want to wright. Hard to find some good Venture bros fanfics so I decided to share this story. I plan to make it up to 13 chaps. I am going to try to stay true to the characters like the show but have to go OOC sometimes for my plot. Hmmm I wonder what the future holds for our favorite Venture Bros well I hope you all enjoyed the first chap. As always leave me your feed back and comments or criticism next chap Hatred is Red. BTW this is raw i haven't prof read it probably by the weekend will have the prof read version. Sage out! **


	2. Hatred is Red

Disclaimer

I do not own The Venture Bros. They are properties of Jason Publick and Cartoon Network. Enjoy my fanfic version of The Venture Bros. In this fic i will try to stay true

to the show that we all love. So I will make references to pop culture and of course Star Wars.

Star Wars is property of Lucas so don't sue a fan. Any way I know the general theme is failure

I wanted to great this fic since i love the show and there is barely any TrianaXDean

fics out there so hope my fellow comrades enjoys this fic if you don't like it then go read something else or do what I did wrote my own fic

so enjoy!.

**The Venture Bros. Test Tube Metamorphous **

by Kluger Sage

Yo hello everyone here is the next chapter enjoy.

FILE TWO: Hatred Is Red

Dr. Venture waltzed around the living room area with a bottle of brandy as he brought Dr. Orpheus a cup. "So good Doctor how is business doing?" asked Dr. Orpheus as he poured him a drink. "How's business fine, booming expect I'm not part of it. Every where you go their these damn construction going on in the middle of the day and morning is driving me crazy. Yet my boys come for me for approval but when the military call its always Dean in or Hank as soon as I say I'm Dr. Venture they say they will call back what the hell! Where is Pete and Billy the poker game should've started a while ago. " Dr. Venture took another shot of brandy as it calmed his nerves. "Dr. Venture I can understand that the boys success is all well but you shouldn't feel inadequate compared to them. In some way you made them as the way they are." Dr. Orpheus levitated his drink with his right hand as Dr. Venture reached into his pocket and took one of his many "aspirins" to take. The door bell ran as H.E.L.P.E.R. went to open the door Pete and Billy arrived "Hey Rusty brought some chips and beer" Pete made his way to the table. "Wow amazing how the boys managed to bring things around I mean the whole complex is much bigger now and all those security droids" Billy took off his jacket and made his way to the table. "Yes...yes my boys managed do what I couldn't do now lets get on with the game." Dr. Venture yelled as he took another shot of his brandy.

Triana and Dean were having their own conversation while Hank worked his magic on Kim. "Well Kim what's new in your life? Single are you?" Kim raised her eyebrow surprised Hank would ask such a question. "Well haven't you grown some. Well at the moment I'm single why trying to apply." Kim said seductively. Triana and Dean both looked at Kim and then to Hank. "So anyway Dean thanks for last time your such a cutie." Dean blushed his heart raced this was the second time Triana had called him cute he wanted to to tell how he felt about her but decided it be wiser to tell her privately and at a more romantic place. "It was nothing Triana he was rude and the horrible things he said to you it just made mad." Hank grinned as he looked at his brother. "Who would have thought you be able to beat the shit out of that guy. I couldn't believe it even after Triana told me and what's this thing about your dad running a day camp? I thought he was some sort of scientist, military contractor". "The military contracts came after that circus Dean and I looked at some of pops records and made some contacts Dean came up with the proposals I came up with the designs of course Dean put his two cents. Our pops is well kind of..." "Sad" Triana said. "Yeah thats one word you could put it. We had to literally upgrade the whole compound and our home schooling software. Right Dean." Hank took a ship of his coke as he reached inside with his right hand trying to get something out. "Remember Triana I told we get home schooled in those beds of ours. That schooling program was out of date. I say thirty five years out of date." Triana and Kim looked at each other shocked that their own father wouldn't modernize their learning beds. "That explains some things no wonder you guys are socially inept." Kim looked at Dean wondering what he was getting out of his pocket. "Wow that sucks Dean so that's what happened I remember seeing a lot of IKEA trucks come into the compound when the remolding took place in your rooms." Dean blushed as he noticed he had Triana's undivided attention. "Sorry about the noise. Yeah Dean and I got our own rooms. I set up a two way computer screen where we get lessons taught to us from top universities. We get to see around the class room it beats that bed any day." "Found it!" Hank said a bit out load as it caused some patrons to look at their table. Hank pulled out a couple tiny rum bottles and placed them on the table. "I think we should liven up our drinks. How about it ladies." Hank had a mischievous grin on Kim was the first one to pass her drink to Hank as he poured the rum in. "Hank we can't drink were not old enough" whispered Dean. "Oh liven up you wet blanket how about it Triana?" Dean turned to Triana as she gave her drink to Hank she looked at Dean's worried face. "Come on Dean try it. It won't hurt" her smile tore at Dean's heart he couldn't resist her smile as he gave in "alright Hank give me some" Dean smiled nervously as he looked at Triana as she just smiled at Dean. "Ok don't spas out on me know" Hank poured the last of the rum as he gave the drink to his brother "bottoms up" as Hank chugged his rum and coke down.

In the large gated community neighborhood of Malice Sgt. Hatred rallied his troops as they prepared to strike the Venture compound. He was surprised to hear from the Guild that Dr. Venture was becoming a potential threat to the Guild. He couldn't believe it he was there personally to do the interview and saw how run down the place was. That was until he did another attack and was nearly shoot down buy the new security system that caused the hover thank a big manuel overhaul on the exterior and interior components. "Damn those little sexy hot Venture boys! I'll get them for missing up the hover tank. Private Morris at front soldier!" yelled Sgt. Hatred as a blonde young soldier saluted him "sir yes sir" Sgt. Hatred got up in front Pvt. Morris "Son go rally the troops were going to storm the Venture compound understand solider." yelled Sgt. Hatred as he lifted up his pants. "Sir" the young Pvt. took off to get the rest of the men. "Ahhh can't believe that Venture and those damn slim fit boys of his. I've been going too easy on Venture to spite that skinny butter flying wearing dick Monarch. Now the time has come." He turned to the door as he saw his soldiers marching in. He walked towards his podium behind him hung a huge red and black flag with the Guild of Calamitous Intent insignia on it he looked on as his soldiers stood perfectly straight awaiting their command. "Men! The time has come! To do some real arching no more flame throwers on garden grass or early morning disturbances. I'm talking about the old stuff the real arching I'm talking about explosives, bullets, flames! I'll bring that whole Venture compound to its knees! Were going full blown code red prepare to board men!!" Sgt. Hatred's veins pulsated violently as his men cheered at their commanders words they all went into the hover tank. Unbeknown to Sgt. Hatred a Monarch butterfly with a tiny camera was flying around and spying on Sgt. Hatreds lair.

The Monarch sat on his throne watching the the old two bit villain Sgt. Hatred as he puts it finally making his move. On the big screen in front of him he heard and saw everything his fingernails were clawing into his arm rest of his throne. "Ahhhh I can't believe this DICK!! He's going to try and destroy my nemesis Dr. Venture is my prey MINE!! I CAN'T TAKE THIS AHHH!! MINIONS PREPARE FOR BATTLE!!" Yelled the Monarch as he stood up his right hand balled up in an iron fist. The main doors to the cocoons control room opened as Dr. Girlfriend Wife entered in her Queen Monarch outfit followed behind her by Kevin and Tim-Tom in their frailly uniforms. "Oh great the two midget psychos are here." Number 21 whispered. "Don't make eye contact just keep your head down" Number 24 said as he shook in his seat still petrified from the stabbing he got from Kevin. "MONARCH what is going on!" Yelled Sheila as she had her arms on her hips. Monarch lost his composure as he tried to come up with an excuse. "honey I thought you were a...a sleep I just came by the cocoon to see how things were running.Number 21 and Number 24 status report!" Number 21 and 24 stumbled in their chairs as they got up. "all systems functional sir!" Number 21 said as he elbowed Number 24 "Ahhh surveillance systems working properly sir." Monarch gave a force smile to Sheila. Sheila cocked her right eye brow up as she slowly walked up to the throne. "It looks to me is you're spying on our neighbors and trying to interfere with Sgt. Hatred's arching. Dr. Venture is no longer your nemesis Monarch we have to wait for the Guild to find us a new scientist to arch understand." she crossed her arms as she tilted her head to her right awaiting her husbands response. Monarch was trying to find a way to hold his rage and tell his wife to know her place but knew full well the ramifications if he disobeyed his wife."Fine sweetie I'll just watch as MY! MY! archenemies being taken out by the fat old has been" Monarch slouched in his throne as Sheila came up to him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Thats my man now don't stay up too late I'll be waiting for you in bed." Sheila made her way out as Tim-Tom and Kevin followed their mistress. "See ya later bitches!" Tim-Tom said to some of the henchmen. "I'll be watching you" Kevin said as he motioned the peace sign to his eyes then to Number 24 and Number 21. "Shit those guys are creepy." the Monarch said as he sat up straight. "Number 21 and 24 surveillance camera for the hover tank I want see everything that fat oath does!" The Monarch crossed his hands as he rested his chin on his hands pondering what he can do in this situation.

Triana was driving back with Dean on the passenger side he was nervous and didn't know what else to say as his his brother on the other hand seemed to be getting better with Kim who sat next to him in the back seat. "So girls why don't you join us for a midnight swim we added a Jacuzzi and the pool is heated so how about it ladies?" Hank said as he put his arm around Kim. He was a bit tipsy from the rum and cokes. Kim didn't seem to mind as she was feeling it as well she got a bit closer to Hank. "Ok I'm in its nice to see that you guys aren't all social inapt. How about Triana?" Kim looked to her friend as she was concentrating on the road. "I'm down for it how about it Dean wana go for a late night swim?" Dean got tongue tied "Su,..sure I'm down for it. Is that how they say it." this caused Triana, Kim and Hank to laugh. "Ah that's so cute Dean" Triana said playfully as she couldn't help but laugh hearing Dean us some slang words. "Real funny broken arrow" Triana looked in to the rear view mirror seeing Hank become series Kim got curious as to why that shut Hank up. "Broken arrow what's that about?" Hank looked at her and back at Dean "oh nothing just an inside joke a painful inside joke. Say Dean how are Nancy and Drew doing?" Dean's face redden his hands clenched as he wanted launch himself at his brother. He greeted his teeth trying to find away to retort back. In the corner of his eyes he could see Triana looking at him. "Who are Nancy and Drew" Dean shot a quick glance at her before turning back to his brother "Ah some fellow friends from the jungle not important. Hey Hank how about the time you pissed your pants and passed out after you tried to beat dad with a paper machete seems like Molotov Cocktease sure did a number on you" Hank was about to say something when he heard Kim laugh. "Molotov Cocktease are you series what a name." Hank scooted closer to Kim as his right arm rested on her shoulder "as the name suggest she is a Cocktease you've meet her the freelance assassin the red head with the patch and russian accent. My god is the women something else don't mention her around Brock she is a sour spot." The little black Volkswagen beetle made its way to the Venture compound as Triana parked it near the east side building where she and her father residence was.

Hank and Kim got out first as Hank ran towards the pool "come on everyone whoooo" Hank stumbled towards the pool as the alcohol was already affecting his balance he stripped off all his cloths. Kim took of her top and a revealing a black bra and she worked on her boots next she finally took off her skirt revealing a black thong that caught Hank and Dean's attention Dean turned away embarrassed as Triana noticed this. Hank finally took off his pants revealing a blue speedo styled briefs. "What the hell." Kim said as she looked Hank over from head to toe. "Some one has been eating their Wheaties Triana you did not say they were that ripped." Triana looked towards Hank "Oh my god Hank seriously get in the pool" Triana looked away not wanting to have the bikini brief Hank image burned in her mind."time to show you kids how its done" Hank jumped in splashing Kim and Dean. Kim joined him soon afterwards after she took off her pony tail. She dived in and continued to flirt with Hank aroused by his physical physique. Triana turned towards Dean as she began to take off her dress "come on Dean I know it doesn't take that long to undress" she said playfully Dean's heart raced as he began take off his sweater vest then his tie and polo shirt. "I know Triana I'm just taking in the atmosphere". Triana's dress dropped to her ankles as she turned to Dean he looked at her and froze his goddess was more beautiful than any woman his eyes have laid upon. Dean's pants finally feel to the floor his face was red from viewing Triana's beautiful body "Come on Dean" Triana's words were like honey Dean turned around not facing Triana she noticed his scooby doo boxers and giggled girlishly. "Ready Dean one...two...three..." Triana and Dean dived in to the pool they enjoyed the warm water as the steamed rised to the surface. "Ah this is so relaxing right Dean" She looked at Dean who was blushing furiously he only managed to say "yeah". Kim and Hank were at the far end of the pool Hank would just stare like a crazed cheetah stalking his prey Kim could feel the lust in his eyes."So are really thinking of joining the Guild Kim?" Kim was taken back she fought he would try some pick up lines but decided answer his question to see where this was going. "Well it is so tempting plus that super villainies digs my look." Kim smiled wickedly at Hank. "Yeah you got a great look and body too good to be wasted with that relic organization the guild of calamitous intent. Why not join me Kim together we can rule the Venture empire bring order to the world. Join me and I promise you I'll make it worth your wild." Hank was inches away from Kim's lips as he continued to whisper "search your feelings you know it be true my dear." Kim's eyes widen as she felt Hank's strong hands grab her waist as he pulled her in a passionate wet kiss Kim placed her hands on his hard picks she tried to push but gave in to the blonde Venture's advances. "Whoa did not see that coming who thought Hank had it in him" Triana said as Dean turned to his brothers direction his mouth was open surprised Hank was already on first base "jeepers Hank works fast I guess thats granddad's genes at work" Triana and Dean watched as they broke their kiss Hank whispered something in her ear as she nodded both got out of the pool. "well be back were ahhh gona get some refreshments" Hank said as he lead the way. Kim winked at Triana knowing what her girlfriend meant. "Be gentle with him Kim" Kim shout Triana an evil grin. "So I guess were alone huh Dean" Triana said as she swim a few inches from him. "I guess so. Triana you look great in the moonlight sorry I was thinking out loud" Triana smiled at Dean's comment. "no its ok thank you". Hank lid Kim to his room the walls were painted grey with white carpet most of his furniture was from IKEA. He had a queen side bed with black comforter Kim noticed a punching bag in the corner a big screen flat TV across from the bed and a computer on the left corner. He didn't have much posters except a couple exotic models. "nice room" She said as she turned around and pounced on Hank they fell towards the bed as she began kiss all over his chest "Oh yeah Hankanator is going to score" Kim laughed at his nickname "cute ready big boy" she reached back and unhooked her bra as her girls were set free. "Whoa real boobs" Hank said Kim just laughed knowing she was going to going make this Venture into a man.

The dim lights and thick fog of cigarettes loomed near the lights Brock Samson was in one of the private rooms getting a some what lap dance his mind was rested until he heard his new com link watch. Dean modified it now he could still communicate with the watch or communicate with boys as a two way radio was implanted near his neck a trick Dean learned from his uncle. His com link face turned red "Warning unidentified vehicle approaching...waning" Brock stood up knocking the girl over that had her head in his crotch "ah damn it who is it this time." He looked at the watch again seeing it was a code red highest security "shit got to go her baby." Brock left her a hundred as the blonde haired stripper whipped her mouth her breast glowed off the red lamp lights that illuminated the private rooms. Brock rushed out of the club his feral instincts taking over knowing full well blood would spill tonight. He got in to his 69 charger and rived up the engine as it howled in the night. The tires screeched as the smell of burning rubber lingered. "Doc can you hear me this is Brock we have an emergency can you hear me" Brock noticed H.E.L.P.E.R. pop up. "H.E.L.P.E.R. where's the Doc?" He saw H.E.L.P.E.R. waiving his arms around and communicating "What do you mean drunk off his ass playing poker great what about the boys?" He saw the blue robot disappear and come back "beep beep...beep". "there back on the compound near the pool huh send out the droid guards H.E.L.P.E.R. I'll be right there." with that H.E.L.P.E.R. saluted and linked off. Brock shifted to fifth gear as the charger accelerated greatly towards the Venture compound. Dr. Venture's vision was starting to get blurry as he poured another shot. Pete and Billy were looking on seeing their friend drown his sorrows in liquor. "Now Dr. Venture alcohol does not solve everything you shouldn't feel ashamed or less of a man compared to your boys. You should be proud of them to live up to your family name. " Dr. Orpheus said as his right hand glowed commanding the wine bottle to pour him another glass of red wine. "Yeah Rusty live it up so you have to live in the shadow of your pop and know your sons at least your a billionaire come on live it." Pete looked over at Billy's hand seeing what cards he has. "Seriously Dr.Venture you shouldn't feel inadequate about the boys. In way with you they wouldn't be where they are". Dr. Venture pounded the table with his fists tired of his friends trying to cheer him up "Oh shut up already enough! I know...I know I'm a failure. I couldn't bring this company into the green the stocks just kept going down and down! One mishap of my serum and boom they magically turn this company around in less than three month. They've made the Venture name proud and power what I've tried for years they did it in a few months damn it" Dr. Venture sobbed a bit as he poured another shot. "I need another drink" everyone looked at each other wondering what to say. Pete looked over at Dr. Ventures cards. Everyone stopped as they heard the alarms sound off in the room. "Warning unidentified vehicle approaching...warning unidentified vehicle approaching please evacuate to nearest safe room" the voice alarm continued as Pete and Billy stood up. "Oh great a guys night out is ruined by one of your villains who is it again Billy." Billy finished taking his shot as he looked to Pete. "I believe he goes by the name of Sgt. Hatred he looks like old Gun Hoe from G.I.Joe if you ask me." Dr. Orpheus tried to assist Dr. Venture as he was already drunk. "Come Dr. Venture your nemesis will arrive soon. We must all retreat to the safe room." Venture pushed himself off "Out of the way you charlatan. That ...that idiot coming at thisshh...hour of the slight...I mean night. H.E.L.P.E.R., damn it H.E.L.P.E.R. where are you." Dr. Venture walked towards the door they all stopped once they heard Sgt. Hatred voice outside through the load speaker. "Venture Dr. Venture this is Sgt. Hatred prepare for hell this time there is no going easy on your pansy ass!"

Sgt. Hatred sat at his command chair as he watched the Venture compound on the screen in front of him. His malice troops setting the main gun towards the Venture compound. "All right malice troops this is it were going to burn Venture industries to the ground there posing a threat to the Guild I want Venture brought alive to me I'll make him hell then finish him off understand." Sgt. Hatred stood up as his men did as well. "Sir!" they all yell in union prepare to fire. Dean and Triana were setting by the pool talking while their feet soaked in the warm water.

_Few minutes earlier..._

"I guess Hank is taking his time bringing those sodas seriously how long does it take to go to the kitchen" Dean looked towards the door expecting for Hank and Kim to show up with their drinks. Triana giggled wondering if Dean caught on. "come on Dean you can be so dense and innocent sometimes. Kim is making him into a man. Still its funny I thought he batted for the other team". Dean didn't catch on at first towards what Triana trying to say to him. "Isn't Hank a man already? How can Kim make him into a man..." like a flash of light it struck Dean he got what Triana was saying he was slow when it came to matters of intimacy and the opposite sex. "Oh! Wait what!?..." Dean was in total shock seeing how his brother was the first to make it with a woman. He couldn't grasp how he did it he was there seeing how Kim and Hank interacted. He just couldn't comprehend what made Kim sleep with her brother. Triana noticed Dean thinking too hard about Kim and Hank. "Kim likes Hank's muscles I'm not into jocks but Kim does like eye candy. Kim knows what she wants and goes after it." Dean turned toward Triana noticing her faint smile he loved how her porcelain skin shined under the pale moon light. "I guess some things don't change huh Dean. I'm glad you guys weren't killed or mutated the only thing it seems you guys got buff and a bit smarter." Triana leaned a forward towards Dean the young Venture heir moved a few inches closer to Triana. He leaned within inches of her face. "You surprised me Dean I didn't know you had in you that Dermott kid was jerk. Thanks again for being a gentlemen Dean." Triana was inches from his face he could feel her warmth of her breath. "He was veil and rude to talk to a lady like that was unacceptable." He looked into her hazel eyes seeing her face slowly move towards her lips. "Triana I think you're the most beauti..."

**"Venture Dr. Venture this is Sgt. Hatred prepare for hell this time there is no going easy on your pansy ass!"**

The sirens sounded off and Triana shook as she looked up surprised by sirens she saw at the front gate Sgt. Hatred's hover tank crashing in. In Hank's room the lights were off the only noises coming from his room were the lustful moans and screams of Kim and creaking noises the bed made. Their bodies were joined as one as their sweat dropped off their heated bodies. Kim's legs were firmly wrapped around Hank's waist she rose up after hearing the siren and that loud voice. "What the hell is that!" Kim said showing some emotion from her usual calm demeanor. "Nothing babe probably that sicko Sgt. Hatred coming after my dad don't worry the security systems will activate and blast him. Now back to the action!" Hank trusted deep into Kim as she let out a load pleasurable moan. The both teens indulged in their cardinal desires oblivious to the carnage that would take place out side. Dean got up his face red as Sgt. Hatreds tattoos he was shaking as he was close so very close to kissing and confessing how he feels about Triana. Still his chance was snatched away by Sgt. Hatred it seemed if fate played a cruel joke on him. Triana glanced at Dean she noticed he was silent and his face was red as a tomato she had only seen Dean angry once and that was when Dermott was made lewd comments about his father and her. "Dean are you ok?" Triana asked as she stood beside Dean. Dean kneeled as he looked in to his pocket and brought out his communicator watch. "HELPER 12 activate it" Dean said in a cold calm voice.

The malice troops parachuted out onto the compound most had flame throwers while a couple had AK-47 chinese models. "Aim the main guns men at the statue" ordered Sgt. Hatred he turned to look at the right corner of the screen as he heard a V-8 engine. "What the!?" Sgt. Hatred watched on screen as Brock Samson ran over his men on the ground. Brock's killer rage took over as his 69 Charger was painted over with the blood of his enemies one by one he ran over the malice troops. He slammed on the brakes as one of the troops flew off his grill. He opened the door as he pulled out his six inch knife "Bring bitches! Ahhh" the malice troops tried to direct their fire at Brock but he lunged himself at two troopers as he grabbed both their heads and smashed them together like coke cans. The men piled on him hoping to subdue the murderous Samson. In front of the Venture statue popped up to set of machine guns as the fired upon the malice troops. The bullets ripped through their bodies like swiss cheese the front door opened an army of HELPERS lead by H.E.L.P.E.R. himself came to assist Brock. "Sir we have incoming fire! At twelve o' clock" said private Hector. "What the hell is it!" yelled Sgt. Hatred as the blood vessels in his veins were visible. Five streaks emerged from behind the Venture compound followed by two streaks the first five exploded golden particles above the hover tank. "Sir their jamming our communications and targeting systems I think its chaff grenades." Then the two missiles struck first the main cannon gun and behind rear of the hover tank the blast exploded with a thunderous roar as it completely blew off the main cannon and the hear burst into flames as bodies rained down on the compound. "Sir main gun is down were at forty percent power. We've lost half our troops sir!" Inside the hover tanks control room sparks and smoke filled the room as some of his malice troops laid dead from shrapnel to the face. Sgt. Hatred picked himself up his helmet was cracked as his left eye brow covered half of his face in his blood. "What the hell was that two little missiles did that much damage damn it Venture!! private Jones signal the retreat flares were out of here!" Sgt. Hatred feel over his com desk from lack of blood. The hover tank fired their flares to signal the troops to retreat. Brock tossed one of the troops aside as he chopped off one of the soldiers hands with his knife. "Retreat run!!" yelled on of the malice troops as they all ran towards the crumbling hover tank that was leading a trail of smoke. "oh yeah I need a smoke" Brock's reached for his cigarettes with blood stained hands and lit it. The HELPER droids started to pick up the bodies to dispose of them H.E.L.P.E.R. giving out the order to the droids.

Dean brought over a towel and covered Triana she smiled slightly to him. "Those were some seventy ton bombs I"ve been developing I guess their a little powerful. That guy is so annoying talk about ruining a moment ah I mean ah where is Hank and Kim?" Dean was blushing as he was looking around for his brother. "This was an interesting date huh Dean" Triana said as she placed her hand on Dean's bare shoulder. Dr. Venture , Pete, Billy and Dr. Orpheus all came out to see what had happened. "Of fucking great guess who has to clean up this mess. Seriously in the middle of the night he shows up where is he anyway." Dr. Venture said as he was irritated by Sgt. Hatreds arching in the late hours. "Well I assume its that pile of smoke floating away Dr. Venture" pointed out Dr. Orpheus as they all looked on seeing the hover float slowly leaving a trail of smoke behind. Dr. Orpheus eyes widen as he saw his pumpkin in a towel with Dean near the pool. "What is this Pumkin why are you in a towel and why is Dean in his boxers. Explain your self young Mr. Venture" Triana and Dean looked at Dr.Orpheus he became very nervous as the necromancer hands began to glow Triana gave her father an annoyed glance. "Whoa seems like somebody was getting geez Rust seems like your kid beats you at everything." Pete teased. "Wow seems like that serum does the trick." Billy added. Dr. Venture still buzzed didn't care about seeing his son in his boxers. "Dean put some pants on and help clean this mess." Dr. Venture ordered. "Explain your self young Venture what intentions do you have for my pumpkin!" Dr. Orpheus was inches away from Dean. "Dad please your embarrassing me nothing happened." Triana picked up her dress and shoes and began leaving "later Dean tell Kim I'll be waiting for her" Dr. Orpheus just starred Dean down as he wished he was some where else.

Hank laid on his pillow as Kim rested her head on his hard chest "So what do you say Kim forget the Guild there nothing but some organized bureaucratic super-villains join me and together we can dominate the world. We can crush the Guild and show the true strength of Venture Industries. How about it be my number 2" Hank said as he looked into Kim's eyes she was taken back she thought about joining the Guild ever since that woman with the deep voice gave her the card and told her she liked her look. "I don't know the Guild is tempting plus I can really would look bad ass a villain..." Hank shut her up with his lips he broke the kiss as the saliva dropped from the corner of their mouths. "Join me and I'll show you new places and wonders being a girl adventure is just as thrilling as being a villain plus you'll get your own suit a motorcycle." Hank waited as he saw Kim thinking on the offer. "Ok I'm sold but the bike better be pink poodle or no deal" Hank raised his eyebrow ("pink poodle?") he thought to himself "Sure no problem babe ah Kim what are you doing?" Hank as he saw Kim disappear beneath the covers his question as answered as he felt something between his legs "Whoa!" was the only thing he could say as the euphoria took over his body.

The Monarch had witnessed everything in his cocoon command center until his butterfly spy camera was damaged during the hover tanks explosions. "What the hell was that? It looked like a missile...when did Venture get missiles and chaff grande!? I can't sit here and watch my nemesis gloating. That IDIOT! Sgt. Hatred It's all his fault for letting Venture build his arsenal up doing his lame ass arching just to piss me off!!" Monarch was fuming as he stomped around his throne. "Geez can you believe that. I'm glad Sgt. Hatred was the one being blasted by those missiles" Number 24 said as he whispered to Number 21. "Yeah I know who'd thought that old crappy compound turned into Shadow Mosses. I don't want to think what's waiting for us" Number 21 said as a cold chill ran behind his back. "MINIONS! Prepare an infiltration unit! I need to know what Venture is up to and what new devices he has on his fa..."

"Monarch! It's getting late come to bed now!" Sheila's voice roared throughout the command centers intercoms Monarch shut up as he heard the annoyance in her voice. "Yes pookums I'm coming" Monarch voice was flat and beaten he deflated from his powerful pose he had just held a while a go. He walked out of the cocoon following his queen's command.

AN: So i hope you all enjoyed this chapter I have a theme for the story that i will incorporate. Yes I know I am doing things way OOC for these characters but hell its working for my story. Kim and Triana will make a lot appearances TrianaXDean will happen but at a gradual pace. Unlike Kim and Hank. I'll add Rachel later on in a future chapter. The boys power hasn't fully manifested I wanted for Hank to inherit their grandfathers sway with the ladies and Dean come out like his mother. So well see how things turn out. Next File Mayhem at NYC


	3. Mayhem at NYC

Disclaimer

I do not own The Venture Bros. They are properties of Jason Publick and Cartoon Network. Enjoy my fanfic version of The Venture Bros. In this fic i will try to stay true

to the show that we all love. So I will make references to pop culture and of course Star Wars.

Star Wars is property of Lucas so don't sue a fan. Any way I know the general theme is failure

I wanted to great this fic since i love the show and there is barely any TrianaXDean

fics out there so hope my fellow comrades enjoys this fic if you don't like it then go read something else or do what I did wrote my own fic

so enjoy!.

**The Venture Bros. Test Tube Metamorphous **

by Kluger Sage

Hey everyone how's it going Season three freaking rocks I hope we get more Triana and Kim in season 4.Enjoy the chap...

FILE THREE: Mayhem at the NYC

The morning sunlight broke through the clouds as its rays engulfed the Venture compound in its warmth and light. Hank tossed and turned in his bed as he scratched his balls "Day after day your home life's a wreck the powers that be just breathe down your neck" Hank smacked his alarm clock shutting off the radio. He got up and stretched as he let out a load lion like yawn. He looked to his right remembering Kim had left in the dead of night to go back to Triana's place. "Ahhh man what a night I can't wait to tell Dean I had sex! With a girl!" He looked around trying to find his Speedo underwear and found them on the floor he went over and put them on. He went over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of black shorts and pulled out a sleeveless green shirt with the Venture logo on the chest. He posed in the mirror as he flexed his muscles. "Oh yeah time to pump up the bod the ladies sure love the Hankanator!" Hank enjoyed flexing in the mirror he put on his two way communicator and headed out the door.

Dean walked around the flight hangar he wore old re-tro Venture blue mechanic uniforms Dean looked around as he was assisted by H.E.L.P.E.R. Dean looked around as he knew it took quite a lot for work for the new X-3 model after XB-70 Valkyrie. "Can't believe that would run the old X-1 on plutonium what has he thinking. Uncle J.J.'s X-2 was by far more advanced to the old X-1 I guess these upgrades will but us in the same league can't wait to this this baby out!" Dean turned to his laptop as it ran a diagnostics on the X-3 a couple H.E.L.E.P.E.R. droids were on the X-3 rewiring. Dean walked to his laptop and was seeing the data from the X-3 he saw it needed internal hardware and some configuring to be done. "Ahhh pooh this is going to take longer to configure to my specific than I thought at least these upgrades well do us some good." Dean bent down and grabbed a wrench as he walked under one of the wings he began unscrewing one of the panels to rearrange some wires. He pulled out a couple of wires and a few dead caterpillars and a shriveled snake fell out it startled Dean as he hit his head up against the wing. He rubbed the top of his head knowing this was going to take him a while to fix.

Triana sat across from Kim as they were both eating their cereals the girls had woken up late and were still in their sleep ware. Triana decided to break the silence as she was curious to know Kim's little rump with Hank. "Sooo I guess you had fun last night making Hank into a full fledge man huh Kim?" She looked up from her cereal bowl as Kim looked at her showing no emotion. "Yeah he was alright. He kind of convinced me to join him. So I guess I won't be the Guild" she continued eating her cereal. Triana had a blank expression on her face not knowing what to say. "Really? Hank Venture convinced you to join him are you serious Kim? Join him in what? Sounds like to me he was more than alright last night" Triana grinned at Kim as she twirled her spoon around in her bowl. Kim stared at her friend as she pushed her cereal aside. "Maybe. I'll admit he has a great body yet he is socially inept like his brother. Plus he promised a lot of shit and he's loaded." she grinned at Triana knowing that was that would satisfy her. Triana knew Kim very well and she knew she was interested in Hank either emotionally or physically she didn't by the money reason knowing Kim was not shallow. "Enough of Hank what about you Triana you get to fool around with Dean?" Triana just looked at Kim wondering if she was serious "Ah no" Kim stood up and crossed her arms as she stared down her girlfriend. "Are serious all that time and you don't even fool around with him?" Triana rolled her eyes as she just went back to eating her cereal "ah no Kim nothing happened while you and Hank were fucking. That idiot in the tank showed up." Kim picked up her bowl and placed in the washing machine. "You disapoint me Triana. Anyway I need to see to see Hank." She reached the door and looked over her shoulder Triana meet her gaze. "I guess you're waiting for the right time to sink your fangs huh". "Whatever".

Dr. Venture crawled out of his bed his head was pounding he felt as if a screw was digging into his frontal lobe" Jesus this hurts! Ahhh shit why the hell did I drink last night? Oh right my depression. I need my pills" Dr. Venture stumbled around his room in his boxers as he tried to locate his pills. He noticed on top of his dresser that there was a letter he had received weeks ago by non other than the United Nations. "Ahhh great just great isn't this dandy! I have a damn hang over and now I remember I have to go to this lame environmental conference at the UN." Dr. Venture popped a couple of his "headache" medicine as he read the letter. He crumbled up the letter and took out the security badges from the packet that came along with the letter. "This is worse than a woman's period god I hate hangovers. Still showing up with those prissy scientist I can make some contacts with other foreign nations interested in developing their military hardware" A Grinch like smile formed on his lips imagining the new found wealth and prestige he would receive if he made contacts with rogue states or anyone willing to pay his price. Dr. Venture reached over his dresser and got his two way watch to call Brock.

Brock Samson was in his quarters cleaning his knife in the background Good Times and Bad Times was playing. He picked up a white cloth as he wiped of the liquid residue from his knife. It shinned brightly as his eyes reflected back at him. Countless souls perished by his knife he disliked guns as he preferred to kill his prey with his knife and hands. He was broken from his hypnotic trance by the sound of his com watch. He groaned wondering what Dr. Venture wanted. "Yeah Doc?" "Brock get the X-3 ready and get the boys I forgot I have that UN conference to go to". "Anything else Doc?" Brock waited for Dr. Venture's reply. "Yeah some water I have this annoying hangover" he signed off and Brock putt his knife back in its holster as he went to change to a more appropriate attire.

Kim walked along with Triana as both girls had their towels and small t-shirts covering their tops. They mad their way towards the pool as Triana noticed hank swimming laps. "Your master is here" she turned to Kim and noticed her eyes were locked on to Hank. "Earth to Kim? You might want to wipe that drool from your mouth you look like a farm girl in heat" Kim finally turned her attention to Triana she just stared at her friend ignoring her sly comment "what?" as she returned her gaze back to Hank. The blonde Venture noticed the girls finally as he got to the end of the pool and pulled him self up he was wearing his black Speedo's as Triana tried to hold back her laugh while Kim had a grin on her face. Hank walked towards the girls as his hands combed back the water from his hair. "So ladies I take you wanted to look at the Hankanator's body" he flexed in front of them Hank stopped once he heard the girl's laughter as they hugged their stomachs. "Please...Hank...stop...I'm...going to wet my self" Triana managed to say. "Yeah seriously please stop..." Kim wiped the tears from her eyes as she looked at Hank. "You really like those tiny Euro bikinis huh" Hank looked at his crotch then back at Kim. "Ah yeah makes it easier for me to swim like a seal.I figure I let the ladies see what their missing out in" Kim and Triana looked at each other and back at Hank. "Seriously what ladies. Besides Triana there is no girls around here?" Triana laughed as Hank tried to answer Kim. "Anyways you think its cool if Kim and I can use the pool?". "Sure you ladies can use it." Hank picked up the chair as he began to dry himself. Brock arrived and saw Hank with Triana and another girl he remembered was Hank's date. "Hank go get changed now. Were taking off to New York for that science conference thing at the UN. " Hank looked at Brock confused to the news. "UN ahhh Brock that's lame can't I stay". "Ah no I think it's better if you and Dean come I think the invention was for you guess instead of Doc". "Alright... alright I'll go change, later ladies" He waved at Triana and Kim as he dashed off to his room. Triana and Kim gave each other a look "UN wow seems like their busy? So that means there going to take that jet of theirs you were telling me about". "Yeah I know Dean's been telling me he has been fixing it."

Dean closed his laptop as he started to head for the showers he heard his com watch activate. "Dean get ready were going to New York for the UN meeting" Dean's eyes popped he forget about the conference for the United Nations Educational Scientific and Cultural Organization. "Oh no I completely forgot! So were leaving now Brock?"."Yeah get your self ready Dean I'll prep the X-3 ok". "Roger!" Dean raced off towards his room excited and scared out of his wits for he and his brother were going to be in front of many important world leaders and fellow scientist. "Jeepers I hope I remembered were I put our presentation". Dr. Venture came on to the X-3 in a grey suit while Brock had on on dress pants with his boots and short sleeve button shirt with a black tie. Hank and Dean both walked side by side Hank had on his black combat boots with his camouflaged military pants. He wore his black blazer and had a olive long sleeve shirt with a black tie and aviator glasses. Dean had on his designer soles with his tan dress pants with a black sweater vest and a red polo shirt with a black tie. Dean took a side glance at Hank. "Seriously Hank you look like arms dealer couldn't dress nicer for this! Were going to the UN not the middle east to sell weapons". Hank grinned at his brothers comment "Relax Dean I look styling in this who cares how we look were just going to be in some room with a bunch other prissy scientist oh think uncle J.J. will be there?". "I guess there calling all the top scientist for this environmental conference". "Isn't that fun" both boys boarded the X-3. "Finally the wonder twins arrive what took you so long and Hank why are you dressed like your arms dealer" spatted Dr. Venture. The boys looked at each other and made their way to the front they Hank sat at the controls while Dean was his copilot Dr.Venture was adamant about letting the boys fly the X-3 but Brock had convinced him to let the boys learn to fly the X-3 incase of emergencies. "All clear boosters are up engines checked. Ready when you are Hank". "Alright everyone fasten your seat belts Hank's going to take this baby for a ride". Dean just looked at his brother wondering if they really were twins. "Finally you boys are good for something just get us there in one piece". "yes dad" the boys said simultaneously as they wished they wished silently they had another father. The X-3 took off from the hanger leaving the roar of its super sonic engines to catch up. Kim saw the white jet she was grinning imagining the exotic places she would go to ordering Hank around to her every desire. "You know if they got a jet maybe we can go to that island your dad owns that be sweet" Triana turned to Kim as she was sunbathing "Yeah it be sweet but we would have to keep it a secret I doubt he let me go with out him and with the just Hank and Dean". "We'll work the details I guess I can go topless you said your dad is off to one of his business meetings right and no one else is here besides the Ventures?" Kim waited for Triana's response as she her hands were about to untie her bikini. "Yeah let the girls out" with that she let loose here breast for the sun to bath them in a nice tan.

Out side the compound was malice troop Private Michael. He picked up his radio to communicate with Sgt. Hatred. "Echo base...come in Echo base this is Tango the hawk has left the nest" with in the compounds of Malice community Sgt. Hatred was in his hover tank as countless Guild operatives were repairing the damages to his vehicle. Inside was Sgt. Hatred whose left arm was in a cast and had a patch covering his left a few bandages were on his right arm and his two right fingers were in a cast. "This is Sgt. Hatred come in Tango . The hawk has left the nest eh alright transport will be waiting for you o six hundred do not fail me we know where their going I repeat continue operation Sore Wound". "Yes Sir. Tango out". Sgt. Hatred cut off the communication as he popped some pain killer medicine his entire body ached from the blast and defeat he suffered at the hands of the Venture family. "Oh kay Dr. Venture well see how lucky you get this time without your toys to use.I say a good old assassination will do just fine hahahaha...ahhhhhh shit. Private Hams get me some more pills now!". On the other side of the cliff were Number 21 and 24 as they contacted the cocoon "this is Number 24 can you read me!". The Monarch watched from his throne as he was conducting his covert mission. "What do you mean you lost them you fools! Seriously can't you do anything right where are they going!" . Number 24 began to sweat as trying to come up something till Number 21 spoke for them both."Monarch sir ah there's a malice troop and he's heading to a chopper if we follow him I think Sgt. Hatred will lead us to the Venture's". Monarch stood up waiving his fist to the monitor "Great follow him and that dick Sgt. Hatred will lead us to the Ventures go now minions report back once you have Dr. Venture's location". The Monarch signed off Number 21 turned to his comrade "Woo thank the maker for that malice troop or else we would've been sent to the detention cell with those two hobbits". "Jeez I know don't mention them they freak me out. Oh shit come on the guys leaving we got to follow him or its our hides". Number 21 and Number 24 followed the Malice troop in the Monarchs small helicopter the followed their only lead not knowing the hell that would be unleashed.

The X-3 touched down in JFK air port Dr.Venture failed to notice the X-2 a couple feet in front to self absorbed at the contacts he would make at the UN."All right boys don't do any thing to embarrass me or touch anything understand. I'm here to conduct business to ensure the continuing success of the Venture empire". The boys remained silent just rolling their eyes at their dads comments Brock looked around as he lit up a Marlboro H.E.L.P.E.R. remained on board incase of an emergency. "Dad did you get the speech Dean and I wrote for you we made sure it touched the points of the conference." "Dad please don't mention and super weapons remember this the UN and for prosperity of mankind not selling the next super weapon". "Enough boys I know.I'm the super scientist here last time I checked. Now were is that limo?" Brock pointed ahead of them where the UN limo arrived "I think its that lincoln over there." The Venture gang made their way to the limo on the other side Sgt. Hatreds platoon landed while the Monarchs chopper landed behind the malice troops. The limo left the airport as it was taking the Venture gang towards the United Nations. A couple feet away Private Michael stepped off the chopper as a small platoon of five malice troops followed him. He kneeled down to pick up the radio to communicate with Sgt. Hatred. "Echo base this is Tango do you copy over?" "This is Echo base reading you loud and clear over." "Echo base commencing operation Sore Wound. We found our target and are heading towards the UN awaiting further orders over" Sgt. Hatred looked on the monitor screen as he could see what was happening from the mounted cameras of his malice troops. "Private Michael! You are to engage the target and take out the target Dr.Venture and his gorilla Brock Samson but I want the young boys alive I have a special surprise awaiting here!" He liked his lips with his tongue salivating what he would do to the young Venture twins. "Private Michael move out!" with that he saw his troops onscreen move out towards a bust to occupy for their mission now he would wait and see Dr. Venture's inventible death. Number 21 and Number 24 hopped off the Monarch helicopter followed by ten henchmen "Ah great did you see that 24 we have to go the UN. The UN! Seriously Dr. Venture being invited to the UN what he hell he came up with to get invited?" Probably the invitations were for the brats. Like baldy could could come up with something that is beneficial for the human race my ass!" "Silence! You Idiots I don't care if Venture goes to the bowels of hell you will follow him and tell me what is going on and keep an eye for those prick soldiers! NOW GO!" screamed the Monarch through their ear microphones. "Ahhh my ears come on we better go or else it's the hobbits" 24 lead the way he spotted an old beat up white Volkswagen van. "It's better than taking the subway" 21 said as he boarded the van.

The boys were were in awe as seeing the tall buildings that reached the sky in New York they saw the many flags of different nations that circled outside the United Nations building seeing the flags flapping in the wind. They couldn't contain their excitement as their heads starred up at the building and then towards the pier behind the UN. "Jeepers! look at all the flags and people. Can't believe we are at the UN in New York the big apple!" Hank looked around as he walked up towards the doors. Dean on the other hand was taking some pictures and Dr. Venture was popping some much need aspirins "BOYS!! Shut your traps I still got a hang over calm your selves down its only New York full of criminals, garbage and cheap labor. Now get your rears inside!" The boys looked at their father with loathing eyes and did as they were told. "Real smooth Doc" Brock followed behind the boys as they go to the door Brock was approached by two N.S.A. agents as they pointed to his knife holster on his right hip. "What! We got a problem here suits!" The short brown haired agent approached Brock "Look Samson there are no weapons in that building got it or is all that hair clogging your hearing?" Brock's veins appeared on his neck as he controlled his rage wishing he could smash the agent's smug face. "Oh come on Brock don't worry just wait by the lobby. Come on were at the UN what could happen?" Dr. Venture said trying to calm Brock. "Alright I'll stay out here boys hit me on the two-way incase any thing happens" "Ok Brock" the boys said simultaneously as they disappeared into the building Brock glared at the prick agent as he started back at him and turn to escort Dr. Venture in. Brock pulled out a cigarette to light up he looked up at the roof tops from the building across the street. He saw Sgt. Hatred's malice troops on the left building while on the right he noticed the Monarch's henchmen. "Ahhh shit this is going to be one hell of a day."

As they walked through the halls Dean and Hank noticed all the dignitaries walking around conversing with one another some press wee around snapping pictures and talking to the local ambassadors and scientist. "Yo Rust hey boys!" they all turned around to look behind them then to the floor to see Jonas Venture Jr. wearing a black Armani suit "Uncle J.J.!" the boys yelled as they kneeled down to hug their uncle. "Great what the hell are you doing her Jonas?" Dr.Venutre looked at his brother annoyed with his presence. "I should be saying that to you Rust but I forgot how brilliant the boys are and figured they called you since your their father" Dr. Venture just turned around and noticed Sally in a casual blue lady suit. "Dr. Venture its a surprise to see you here oh hello boys" Hank and Dean approached Sally to say their hellos Dean couldn't get over his fascination with her invisibility. "Oh I see they let you in Rusty" Dr. Venture blood ran cold "oh there god Ta...Tara its... a what a surprise to see you here." Dr. Tara Quymn approached Dr. Venture she loathed the man he had become. She wore her kahki shorts with a long white button shirt and a white lab coat. "Thats Dr. Quymn to you Rusty. So why are you here a man that makes military hardware in the UN a place for peace and prosperity." Dr. Venture began to squire as Jonas and Sally were looking on delightedly. "Ah Dr. Quymn I would like to apologize about what happened on the Amazon I didn't mean to hit you with the chair. That was very un-gentlemen like and if I would have just realized your symptoms of being epileptic I just wanted to apologize" Dean hung his head low Dr. Quymn smiled lightly as she patted the boys head. "At least your man enough to admit your failure and mistakes unlike your father apology accepted." Hank pushed Dean aside as he took his glasses off. "Hey Dr. Quymn uhhhh are Nancy and Drew here by any chance?" Dr. Quymn raised her left eye brow seeing the blonde was enchanted by her daughters. "They are in the lobby with Virginia why aren't you boys in the lobby this is a specific meeting for scientist." Dean pushed Hank aside "We were invited see our press tags I guess wanted Hank and I's opinion." Dr. Venture rubbed his temples as he popped a couple pills into his mouth. "I don't know why the UN would want to hear the opinion of two boys who dress as spider man and aqua man" Dr. Venture retreated in to the huge conference room. Dean and Hank rolled their eyes as they followed their father they waived at everyone and went inside. "Rusty never told me he had another brother I feel sorry for those boys" Jonas walked along with Sally as he told Dr. Quymn of his origin. Dr. Venture and the boys sat around a huge theater and at the podium was some doctor from South Africa discussing the ramifications of oil drilling in its backyard. He showed slides of the carnage these oil companies did to the environment. Dean sat attentively taking all that was being said while Dr. Venture and Hank were slouched and looking around his gaze briefly meet Dr. Quymn as she quickly turned to her left he slouched further down on his chair as continued to listen to the boring lecture. "Up next is Dr. Thaddeus Venture and his report on bio fuels." The old man in a blue suit said Dr. Venture sprang looking around. "Bio fuels what the hell?" Dean provided his speech while Hank pulled out a USB stick with the presentation on it."Don't worry dad Dean and I took care of everything." Dr. Venture was suspicious at first but felt the gaze of everyone in the room starring behind his back. "Better than nothing if you boys make me look a fool I swear I'll ground you till your twenty five." Dr. Venture made his way hastily to the podium "your welcome" yelled Dean "Why even bother I swear any thing we do is not good enough" Hank slouched and crossed his arms wondering if their father would screw up the perfect presentation. He stood up to see everyone looking at him awaiting his presentation on clean efficient bioengineer fuels."Well hello everyone I can't seem to recall the last time I was here. Any ways ah lets get started." Hank noticed that a shiny red dot appeared on his fathers chest as it moved to his heart Hank looked up see one of Sgt. Hatred's men about to shoot his father. "Dean run!" Hank yelled as he jumped on to the podium knocking his father back the sound of the bullet striking the mic. "Hank what the hell has gotten into..." Dr. Venture shut up as he heard the bar-ay of gun fire in the conference room the screams of panic erupted in the theater as people jumped out their seats trying to get to the exit door. Dr. Venture saw up in the ceiling a couple malice troops drop down. "Shit Brock... Brock!!" screamed Dr. Venture as he dashed off the stage to nearest hiding place. "Boys run!" Hnak and Dean looked at each other before Hank took off to the door. "Hank were you going dad went that way." "I know where dad went Nancy and Drew are in trouble so the Hankanator is coming to their rescue!" Hank disappeared into the crowed. "Ahhh great he got's boobies on the mind again ahh wait up Hank!" Dean jumped on the chairs as he hopped from on chair to the next trying to get by everyone. Dr. Jonas Venture Jr and Sally had ducked in the chairs Sally's muscle tissue showed as her emotions ran high. "Sally go ahead and get the N.S.A. agents and take Dr. Quymn with you daddy's got to stay and make sure Rust is ok." Sally was about to say something but her lips were closed by Jonas lips as he smacked her rear. She smiled and let out a playful yep "Come r. Quymn lets get out of here." Dr. Quymn screamed and fainted as she saw Sally's skinless form Sally had no choice but to pick up the good doctor and carry her out. Dr. Jonas Venture reached in his pocked and pulled out a pin as he shoot out a couple of poison needles. "Brock were are you! Your employer is in trouble now!" Brock heard his com-link come on he could hear Dr. Venture cries for help but his hands were pre-occupied with two malice troops his knife plunged into the chest of both men. He pulled his knife out as his shirt was stained with his enemies blood. "Doc come in Doc I'm coming were the boys!" Dr. Venture ducked behind some rows of chairs as gun fire sprayed every where. "I don't know they left me behind! There fine with that serum should boost their intelligence and strength I hope. Just come and rescue me now!" Brock kneed a guy in the head snapping the malice troops neck and knocking a few teeth lose. "Just stay put Doc I'm going in."

Ginnie was wearing her brown shorts and combat boots she had on a black polo shirt. She turned to Nancy and Drew who where wearing black knee high skirts and white short sleeve blouse. "Oh Ginnie what is that noise its such a ruckus." Drew said as she turned to Nancy "Is mommy ok Ginnie?" Nancy said looking at Ginnie. "Oh girls don't you worry I'll get her you cute little buttons stay put ok." The girls nodded as Virginia pulled out her belt to reveal a small knife. "Ok boys I'll show me what you got" She dashed off in a speed of light to find Dr. Quymn. "Nancy I reckon we should find some place to hide." "Good point old girl I second that motion." The girls ran off from the lobby as they turned a sharp corner they were confronted by what seemed a guy in a butterfly costume. "Oh dear me Nancy" the girls hugged each other in fear as the deranged henchmen smiled seeing the two twins "Don't you dear touch my ladies!" The henchmen turned around to be meet with swift kick sending him through the glass wall and out side. Hank stood up as he fixed his aviator glasses to look at Nancy and Drew admiring their knight. "Sorry ladies I am late." The girls eyes widen as a malice troop sneaked behind Hank and was about to knock him out with the butt of his gun. "Oh no you don't!" "Ahhh" the malice troop dropped on the ground as the smoke came off his body. Dean appeared with his right arm extended his fist balled up and a ring with a gold V was smoking. "Cool beans Dean what was that" "Ring taser still a prototype. Are you girls alright?'" Nancy and Drew looked at one another smiling evilly admiring their knights. "Oh Dean you were so gallant in rescuing us." Nancy said as rushed to hug him. "Oh Hank that was brave of you my knight." Drew flung her self at Hank who smiled and turned to Dean who was much liking the attention. "Oh ok ...oh ok we know you're grateful come on we need to get out of he..." "I found them!" everyone turned around to see a couple malice troop finding them. "Oh crap we need to bail Dean. Drew you're coming with me hope on my back and hold tight got it." Drew looked at her sister and winked as she hopped on Hanks back but screamed as he took off like a chetah"My word he's like an osterage that is so remarkable I didn't know Hank could runt that fast." "Ah Drew now is not the time to be impressed hop on my back Hank and I can run about the same speeds now come on" She was taken back at Dean's command nature but was turned on as well. She hopped on his back and hung on for dear life she let out a scream of joy feeling she was ridding a horse. "Yes Dean faster...faster." Dean hung to her legs wondering what was wrong with Nancy.

Brock made it threw the hall way as he was covered in blood he punched a few malice troops out of the way he kicked on through the door and pulled out his knife as he felt a knife near his throat he saw who was in front of him. "Super cuts!" Brock's eyes widen and he retreated his knife "Oh great its you?" Ginnie popped one of the Monarchs mens balls as she looked at him with disgust. "Weakling. Come on Samson the conference theater is down the hall. Don't slow me down. And don't look at my ass too" Ginnie took off ahead. Brock had a stupefied look on his face. "are you serious you crazy bitch" he followed after Ginnie not wanting her to kill off his prey. Number 21 and 24 came out of from a room they saw there fallen comrade. "Oh shit did you see that! That crazy bitch popped Number 31's balls!" Number 24 said as he held his crotch. "Oh shit Brock Samson is with them there is no way in hell I'm going that way." Number 21 said as he held his rifle. "Ah Monarch come in Monarch. What do we do Brock Samson and some weird chick is taking out Sgt. Hatred's men plus we lost one guy." The Monarch listened to Number 21's report as a butterfly sneak camera hovered around them. "Ahhh this is great seeing that beast Brock Samson tear apart that dick's platoon is great. Do not get caught or interfere we are to watch. I can't arch Venture now..." "Monarch what the hell is going on here!" Monarch slowly turned to see Sheila she was furious as her arms were on her hips. Tim-Tom and Kevin were in their mini henchmen uniforms. "Why...why pookums. I was...was only watching the conference I sent the henchmen to scan the perimeter for ahhh...candidates for me..." Sheila was not buying it. "You know we are waiting for orders from the Guild to get a new nemesis. Number 21 and 24 call back the henchmen and return this instance understand." screamed Sheila as 21 and 24 shook "Yes Queen!" 21 and 24 said. Number 21 picked up his radio and called in the retreat "all troops fall back were leaving now!" Monarch watched in dismay as his plan came to halt "Ahhh poo...". "Shut up I'll be waiting for you in our bedroom we need to talk!" with that she stormed off Tim-Tom and Kevin smiled knowing that Monarch was in for it. "Ah great" the Monarch said knowing what was waiting for him.

Hank turned the next corner as Drew directed him her hands danced around his chest she could feel his strong pics and iron stomach "Turn left and we can hide in there!" Hank dropped Drew and they opened the door she pointed out. It was fairly large closet but the light was out. Hank looked around as Drew closed the door and locked it. "ah Drew this is a janitor's closet so why don't we..." he shut up as Drew began unbuttoning her blouse. "Oh Hank how can I ever repay you for rescuing me and my sister I wonder how." Her blouse feel off as she unhooked her bra a couple tissues feel out but Hank didn't care as he starred at Drew breast. "Jeepers I guess we could find a way." She approached Hank as she wrapped his arms around his neck and she kissed him and he toppled over to the ground. "Hank were are you? Hello Hank...Hank" he ignored Deans call as he fondled Drew. Dean ran around carrying Nancy on his back who was directing him to turn to the next hall. "Oh Dean over there we can hide over there!" he kicked the door as it flung open it was a small conference room with no windows. He dropped Drew down as she went back to lock the door. "Dean you there is Hank with you?" Dean saw Brock on his two-way. "Hey Brock were fine I'm with Nancy and Hank's with Drew we got separated but I can't get in contact with Hank and the malice troops are after as well?" Brock looked at wondering what Sgt. Hatred wanted from the boys. "Ok stay put and guard Nancy and I'll..." Brock's face was shoved a side by a hand. "You listen here you little pecker head if you even think of violating those cute buttons of mine I'll rip out your balls. Nancy and Drew are you there" Virginia said Dean motioned Nancy to come. "Oh Ginnie we were given a freight but Dean and Hank saved us from this horrid men. Drew is with Hank I'm sure she is alright" Ginnie looked at Nancy smiling knowing that her precious girls were safe. "Ok sweetie I'll go find your mom and if that pervert tries anything funny remember what I taught you!" with that the communication caught off. Dean got back on his watch as he tried to contact Hank. Nancy began unbutton her blouse as she put a pill in her mouth "Oh Dean darling" Dean turned around and Nancy's mouth connected with his he tried to struggle but her tongue made it to his mouth he felt something enter him as he swallowed whatever Nancy slipped him. He coughed a bit as Nancy laughed. "Oh relax Dean we never finished what we started don't worry I gave a little love pill to relax you" Nancy walked seductively towards him as she unzipped he bra her white bra fell towards the ground with tissue paper as well. Dean's body began to feel hot and heavy his vision blurred "what ...what did you do to me ah" he couldn't finish his sentence as Nancy's mouth found its way to his lips she kissed his neck and moved toward his crotch she kneeled down and pulled his zipper down. "Oh relax you yank lets see what I'm working with here." Thing black out. The janitors closet was a total mess as Hank and Drew breathed heavily they began to put their clothing on Hank had wide grin on his face and Drew was amazed at what had transpired.She grabbed her soaked panties and placed in Hank's hands. "Here big boy something to remember me by" She kissed him again and ruffled his hair with her free hand. "Wow you Brits know how a lot of things" They jumped as they heard an explosion near by. "Oh dear what was that." Drew said as she hid behind Hank. "Don't worry baby Hankanator will protect you lets go find Dean and Nancy" he led her out of the closet as he saw a few dead malice troops on the floor. "I think they went that way" Drew hopped on Hank as they made their to up the hall.

The darkness surrounded Dean as he walked around aimlessly in the distance he saw Triana walking away from him. ("Triana! Wait! Triana") He reached Triana and pulled her to face him only to see it was Nancy ("Hello Deane Winnie") her eyes turned red as her fangs grew longer ("aren't I good enough Deane Winnie?") she lunged her self at him. Dean woke up screaming disorientated his body felt hot as a rage of fire was within him. He felt dizzy and saw that his zipper was undone. He saw Nancy pulling up her panties and straightening her hair out. She noticed Dean coming too. "Oh Dean your up you gave me such a freight. Seems like you passed out are you fine dear?" as Nancy approached him the door busted open Nancy screamed as Dean jumped to his feet. "Found one of them well hello there pretty." Two malice troops entered the room one of them noticed Nancy as she hadn't finished button up her blouse. "How about we have some fun baby" he grabbed her wrist as he pulled her into him. "Let go you block! Unhand me this instance ahhh" hearing Nancy 's cries awoke something within Dean. He felt a surge of heat rise to his earlobes. He began to sweat as something was taking over him "No one… you can't… you won't!" with that Dean lunged himself at the first malice troop holding Nancy he dropped her surprised by the teenagers strength. Dean head butt the malice troop he had pinned down breaking the troops nose on impact as Dean began to swing at his head. "Oh god…oh god…" screamed the malice troop. "ahhhhh" Dean screamed as spit and snot came from his face Deans hands became bloodier each time he pounded at the unconscious trooper. "Sir! We have a problem awaiting further orde…" he stopped as he saw Dean looking into his eyes like a derange beast waiting to pounce his prey. The malice troop had no time to raise his rifle as Dean lunged him self at him. Nancy stood by the wall frightened and turned on by Dean's animalistic nature.

Hank saw where the two troops had entered as he was about to reach the door he saw one of the troops fly out with Dean. "Whoa look at him go" Hank and Drew watched in amazement as Dean wailed on the guy he tossed him around like a doll. Hank wondered if it was the serums affects at work. He dropped Drew as he approached his brother "Hey Dean I think he's dead whoa. Wow you look like Brock" Dean looked to his brother his bloodied fist above his head his breathing was heavy as he calmed himself down he saw what he had done. He turned to Nancy and ran to her. " Nancy are you fine? I'm sorry did he touch you anywhere?" Dean said franticly more concerned with her well being. She looked at her sister as she winked at her she began to sob as she flung herself at Dean wrapping her arms around him. "Oh Dean I was ever so frighten you saved me! Those men would have their way with me but you rescued me" Dean was uncomfortable as he did not know what to do but slightly hugged her to provide some comfort.

Dr. Venture sat next to his brother as they waited for Brock and the N.S.A. agents. "There you are! What took you so long I had to be rescued by my brother! No thanks to you!" Dr. Venture walked towards Brock and stopped as he moved away noticing Ginnie. "You!" Ginnie looked at Venture and glared at him as she held Dr. Quymn under her right arm steadying her "Oh it's you needle dick! I see you managed to stay alive. Anyway nice work out their Samson I have to go find the girls make sure there alright." Brock turned to Dr. Venture and then to Jonas. "Thanks for keeping him alive ahhh Jonas." "No problem Brock just doing my job as a brother. So where are my dear nephews at?"

Dean and Hank walked along the halls seeing that everyone was being directed to the lobby. They could hear Nancy and Drew whispering and giggling their little heads off. They saw everyone waiting for them. "Girls!" they ran towards their mother as they hugged Dr. Quymn and then Ginnie. "Oh we were so frightened but Hank and Dean watched over us right Nancy?" "Oh yes they were our knights protecting us from those foul yanks." Drew said as she looked at the boys. Dean and Hank raised their hands and screamed out "Go team Venture!" it only annoyed Dr. Venture. "Can we please get the hell out of here? Before that idiot Sgt. Hatred shows up himself. Seriously he actually tried to kill me." Dr. Venture made his way towards the limousines wanting to get as far away from the UN as possible. "This is the life of a Venture Doc you should be use to it. Thanks again Jonas. Hey boys I'm proud of ya! You guys did great I guess we can stop on the way for pizza my treat." Dean and Hank high fived each other overjoyed with Brock's praise. "Later uncle JJ" the boys said as they followed Brock. "Boys I'll visit you later we have to talk about the contracts" "Ok" Dean yelled back. Dr. Venture led the way into limo he wanted to get away from Dr. Quymn and his brother Jonas as far possible as he could. "Diver get us the hell out of he now!" yelled Dr. Venture as vehicle sped off.

Sgt. Hatred watched in dismay as every single troop was out of commission or dead. "What the hell! Damn it that little Venture brat I would have had Venture if wasn't for his son! Private Suarez prepare my hummer I have to go to see the Guild" Private Suarez saluted as he took off to get the Humve ready. "Oh you want a war Venture I'll give you a war" with that Sgt. Hatred exited his hover tank to see the Guild.

AN: Hello everyone another chapter down. I'm trying to figure out what i want to do with the plot. so its a work in progress. any way as always leave your feed back .


	4. Solace Camp Fire

Disclaimer

I do not own The Venture Bros. They are properties of Jason Publick and Cartoon Network. Enjoy my fanfic version of The Venture Bros. In this fic i will try to stay true

to the show that we all love. So I will make references to pop culture and of course Star Wars.

Star Wars is property of Lucas so don't sue a fan. Any way I know the general theme is failure

I wanted to great this fic since i love the show and there is barely any TrianaXDean

fics out there so hope my fellow comrades enjoys this fic if you don't like it then go read something else or do what I did wrote my own fic

so enjoy!.

**The Venture Bros. Test Tube Metamorphous **

by Kluger Sage

AN: Sorry for the long delay been busy oh the season finally is upon us i guess thats one year before season 4! Enjoy

File Four: Solace Campfire

Dean tossed and turned around his bed. His walls were painted grey his computer was on the right hand corner of the room. He had poster of Weezer one wall and Einstein on the other side of the wall his room was small bookshelf. Dean found him self in the lab walking around inspecting if everything was in working condition. He began to fly in the air seeing all the unicorns run wild in the Venture compound that is till the sky darkened and hooded figure emerged. ("Who are you?") Dean asked but he received no reply he noticed the figure had his signature V ring and the guild's insignia on his black hooded cloak. The hooded figure grew to be tall as a mountain as Dean tried to flee the figure grabbed him with his massive hand. Dean looked at the ground as he noticed his brother was in his black Speedo's ("Hank why are you in my dream? And why are you only wearing your Speedo's? And why is that crazy lady here?") Myra turned to both her boys ("Hear me boys…seek me out boys for I will tell you all the truths… hear me boys! Our suffer your grandfathers fate you will") Dean awoke on the floor of his room he had on black shorts and black t-shirt with Venom's spider sign. "Holy smokes! That was one weird dream. Oh man where's my usual fantasies about my queen Triana? He heard the loud noise of construction outside the droids began their work around seven thirty in the morning and the construction workers arrived around six in the morning. The facilities were still being upgraded and the new buildings were months away from being completed. Dean picked up his towel his thoughts still dwelled on his dream wondering what it meant so many strange occurrences have occurred he figured after he showered he speak with someone that might know how to interpret his dreams. Hank got up half dazed he still wore his aqua man pj's but decided to replace the green pants for green speedo's. He looked at the alarm seeing it was seven in the morning he groaned knowing full well Dean would barge into his room to wake him up to help him around the compound. He hated hearing the construction noise going on. He wondered how long it was going to take to get the Venture compound up to date. "Ahhhhh man maybe I can get a swim in before captain kill joy comes in" he picked up his batman towel and headed out. Dean arrived at the lab he was wearing a black polo shirt with a white tie and a white sweater vest and jeans he had on his black lab coat. He continued to upgrade the X-3 as it was in much needed repairs. On the lab tables were the prototype sneak suits he was telling Hank about. "H.E.L.P.E.R. bring me my tools. Oh and tell the droids to work on the engines and elevons." "Beep...beep" H.E.L.P.E.R. saluted Dean as he went assist him on the X-3 a couple of droids walked around in the background carrying construction materials back and forth. Dean looked up at the clock it was eight already and still no sign of Hank. "dang it Hank were are you!" His thoughts drifted from his brother to the dream he had he couldn't get Myra out of his mind. He and Hank wanted to know if Myra really was there mother as she claims and if so why did her father banished her from their lives. Sure she was crazy and wired but still she showed that she cared for them in her own strange way. "Thats it I'll have her find out where there keeping her at least we can get some answers." He reached into his front pocket and pulled out a PDA phone. "I hope she doesn't ask how I got this number" Dean heard the line ring till it picked up. He explained to her how he managed to get the number and if she was interested in a job. At first she was reluctant and wanted to know if Brock was putting him to do this. He finally convinced her to meet him for the details of the mission and told her he would pay her half up front. "Alright then we'll meet around seven tonight at Jake's Pizza Parlor." with that he hung up the phone. "Now I have to find Hank seriously why do I have to do all the work around here!" Dean stumped off wondering where his twin was at.

Dr. Venture opened his eyes seeing it was eight in the morning "Can these damn machines shut the hell up I'm trying to sleep!" he pulled the pillow over his head trying to drown out the construction noises outside. Brock had gotten up an hour ago he knew the boys would be up and hard at work with the construction of the compound. He knew Dr. Venture enjoyed sleeping in late and unless one of the boys was dying or the Venture compound came under attack he did not want to be disturbed. "Ahh better get breakfast ready Hank's and Dean's training is in another hour" Brock said to himself as he headed out the door to wash up for the coming day.

Hank floated in the water in his float ring his mind drifted off to his unconscious desires. He ran through the dense jungles in his fatigues as restless natives followed behind him wanting to claim his head. He could feel the heat on the jungle on the back of his neck. He jumped on to a tree as he grabbed a vine and swung down. He could hear the cries of Kim below wearing a leopard two piece bikini. He swooped down and grabbed Kim with his free arm and flew towards a secluded waterfall. They both enjoyed the little paradise that was discovered. Kim turned towards Hank ("My hero how can I ever repay you") she stepped in front of him as she unhooked her top as Kim began expose her chest a hooded figure appeared behind her and consumed her in the darkness. ("Kim no! Who…who are you?") Hank pulled out his machete as he pointed it at the cloaked hooded figure that swallowed Kim within him. He stood there not moving all around him the ground began to die as Hank could feel the temperature around drop. Figure slowly walked towards Hank he noticed the Guild of Calamitous Intent insignia on his chest. The figure stopped a few inches from him as his voice spoke to him ("Henry Allen Venture. I am you the darkness within your soul come to me Hank it is your destiny") the hooded figure raised his hand as serpents lunged at him. Hank screamed as he fell in the middle of his ring tube he felt the cold water as it awoke him from his nightmare he swam up to the surface to breath some fresh air. He floated for a while till he decided to swim to ledge he pulled him self out as he lay on the ground letting the sun try him in its light. "Whoa what was that about? Why is that shadow man in my dreams?" Hank didn't notice Dean approaching him as his shadow cast over him. "I knew it! While I've been working you've been lounging around huh Henry Allen Venture!" Hank opened his eyes seeing his brother upside down his frown was smile for him. "Happy to see me Deano?" he picked himself up and reached for his towel to try himself. "Come on Hank we got work to do! Stop being lazy plus if you don't help me out I won't take with me tonight" Hank turned around to see his brother Dean was smiling wondering what his brother had up his sleeve. "Oh a surprise is it the Venture helicopter is it done yet!" Dean shook his head in disappointment "No you dummy! Seriously Hank we've only managed to build the exterior and we still have to wire and add all the components to the helicopter if you helped it get done faster!" Hank could hear the annoyance in Dean's voice. "Alright alright you big baby I'll go change and come help ok mommy" Dean tried to say something but Hank sped off to change leaving Dean by himself at the pool.

Dr. Orpheus was in his study his cat Simba purred around his leg as he tried to conjure up a spirit from one of his old Sanskrit manuscripts. Dr. Orpheus was brought out of his trance as he heard a knock at his door. "Yes you may enter at your own accord." He was surprised to see Dean enter his study. "Why Dean this is a surprise. If you are looking for my Pumpkin she is out with her friend ahhh…Kimmy ah no ah Kim I believe it was her name." Dean looked at Dr. Orpheus knowing the logical reason for his visit was for Triana. "Ah no Dr. O I'm not looking for Triana I wondered if I could ah speak with you" Dr. Orpheus was surprised that Dean had come to speak with him thinking if the discussion would lead to him asking permission to court his daughter. "Why off course young Venture I am at your service." Dr. Orpheus motioned his right hand for Dean to set in the chair in front of him. "Hmmm I sense something is a mess with you? Something plagues you if its about the pool incident..." Dean quickly waived his hand towards Dr. Orpheus "no..no..no its not that Dr. O. Its that I've been have these strange dreams lately. They always show a figure a hooded figure appears all the time telling me strange messages." Dr.Orpheus listened tentatively as he had his hands crossed pondering what the significance of the hooded figure. "What does this hooded figure tell you in your dreams Dean?" Dean closed his eyes trying to remember "He tells me that he is me. That I should cross over with him to become one of the Guild. To lit my dark desires take over me." Dr. Orpheus stood up as he paced around his table he was concerned about what he heard he turned to Dean as he raised his hands they began to glow. "Young Venture hear me out it seems you are a cross roads in your life. I choose you will make that will forge you destiny. The choice of either light or darkness to follow in the footsteps of your father or to join that which your father and grandfather had fought against. It is the darkness that tempting you young Venture you must decide whiter to ignore its temptations or be consumed by its false promises." With that Dr. Orpheus hands went back inside his cloak. Dean did not move as he was afraid Dr. Orpheus would conjure a spell on him. "okay its a choice I have to make I see. Decide either give in to my darkness and selfish desires or be what grandpa was.What if the hooded figures continues to show up Dr. O" Dr. Orpheus pondered young Dean's question he put his hand on his shoulder. "If that is the case young Dean come see me for guidance I'll see what I can do to assist but this battle is decided only upon your decision." with that Dean stood up and thanked Dr. Orpheus he made to the door when he heard Dr. Orpheus clear his throat "ah yes Dr. O." Dr. Orpheus levitated towards him slowly. "I see no malcontent towards my pumpkin be warn Dean for if you hurt my Pumpkin grave consequences will there be." "Okay can I go now" Dean closed the door as his hand couldn't stop from shaking unfortunately he knew Dr. O was serious when it involved Triana he would have to tread lightly to court her.

Triana and Kim waited patiently in Rachel's room. Her walls were painted in a light yellow and filled with rock idol posters. They waited on her queen size bed as Rachel was in her bathroom getting ready. They finished smoking the hookah a while a go and placed it on top of her crème dresser. Rachel finally emerged from the bathroom. She had long straight blonde hair. She had on a violet spaghetti strap shirt with the KISS logo expanding out due to her perky breast. She wore knee torn acid wash blue jeans that hugged her legs. On both her wrist she had two spiked bracelets. Her blue eyes looked on at her two girlfriends that were waiting for her. "Took you long enough bitch" Kim said as she read her Rolling Stone magazine. "So Kim I hear you found a new meat pole to fuck. Having fun with it? So is Hank Venture that good?" teased Rachel as Kim tossed her magazine aside and looked at Rachel "Wouldn't you like to know. So Triana's been telling you about Hank has she?" Triana noticed she was brought into this conversation wheatear she liked it or not "Well she was curious about our double date so I told you ended up screwing Hank". "Wow Kim he must have showed you a good time huh?" Kim stood up from Rachel's bed smirking at her blonde girlfriend. "Who I fuck and see is none of your concern ok. Yeah he has a great body and yeah he is socially inept like his twin brother Buddy Holly. But hey they have their own jet. How can you beat that?" Rachel looked at Kim then to Triana. "You never said they had a jet! Triana!" Triana groaned wishing Kim kept her mouth shut. "Oh thanks Kim. The jet is their fathers if you want to call him that. And no Rachel were not going to ask them if they can take us anywhere" Rachel pouted. "Anyway I'm hungry can we go" Triana said as the girls headed out to the door. "You know Triana I hear from Kim that Dean guy has it bad for you. You know you could…" Triana glared at her girlfriend the look that she gave her froze her in place. "Okay…okay I was just only kidding. I'm just saying if we all want to go to the beach why not Fiji ?" "ahhhh" Triana stormed out knowing this was a losing battle. Kim and Rachel smiled at one another knowing full well this talk was not over.

The sky was a mixture of orange and red as the sun began to set. Hank had an ice patch on his neck. He wore his black combat boots and olive green cargo pants. He had on a plain black t-shirt and he had on his aviator glasses. He decided to try his new look seeing how Kim teased him constantly about being Fred's clone. He sat at the first chair he could find his entire body ached from Brock's training session. "Ahhh my body aches all over. When I said I wanted to be trained like batman this is not what I meant. Brock did a number on us huh Deano" Dean took off his black lab coat as he applied the icy hot on his fore arms. "Good golly he didn't have to toss us around like princess Sally dolls. I think I have a bruise on my butt". "Princess Sally dolls are you kidding me? Seriously Deano this is why you're not with Triana you don't take control like a real man" Dean turned to Hank not liking what his twin was saying about him. "Oh you're one to talk you sleep with two girls and now your some big…big I don't know hanky panky king. You better watch out Hank Triana told Kim's the jealous type." Hank waived his brother off not listening to his twins warnings. "Anyway we should get going Hank. I'll go get Brock" Dean was about to call Brock when Hank stopped him. "Come on Dean we both have permits plus two permits equal a license. So why not drive there?" "I don't know Hank" Dean fidgeted trying to find an excuse to give Hank. "Well if you practice driving I'm sure you'll get your license in no time and be able to drive Triana around unless you want her to drive you around." He saw Dean stop to think it over he knew how much his brother was into the Goth girl. "Alright fine but drive safely ok." Hank smiled at his brother "ok". Dean would soon regret his choice.

Triana, Kim and Rachel all were waiting for their pizza order as they sat near the end of the restaurant. A few plants blocked their view from the table ahead of them. Kim and Rachel were discussing how to convince Hank to take the X-3 half around the globe to beaches of Europe . "I'm telling you Kim with those girls you can make him do anything you want" "Oh god listen to yourself Rachel. There nice boys a little weird but nice you can't force Kim to take advantage of Hank just for your sake." Kim and Rachel looked at Triana as she played with her drink. "From what Kim tells me those boys need some fun. I'm not talking about being taken hostage or attempts on their lives by weird freaks in costumes. I'm talking about straight up beach fun". "And speak of the devil" Kim pointed at the door as Hank and Dean walked in. The boys were not aware of the girls as their view was blocked by the planets. The restaurant was pretty big the lights were dimmed and they heard a juke box play. The place was filled with couples and teens they found a secluded table at the end of the restaurant .The boys sat next to the girls unaware of who was next to them. "Oh my god that's them? The Venture brothers you're right Kim he does dress like Buddy Holly. Why is Hank dressed like a G.I.Joe?". "I don't know I guess he took my advice. I told him he looked like a Fred's double ganger. Oh here they come hush up". The boys sat across from each other as Hanks back was two Kim and Triana side. "Oh pizza great place to meet Dean you gave her the directions right?" Dean let out a tired sigh as the car ride was an adventure in itself. "Yes Hank for the last time she knows where to meet us ok. I know how happy you get each time Molotv Cocktease comes." The girls all looked at each wanting to laugh hearing the name but Triana swore she heard that name before. "Hank let me do all the talking alright. I wana know if she really is our mom and if she is we can go and talk to her…" Hank took off his aviator glasses "Are you serious Dean! Talk to her. Remember the last time she should up we got tied up and put in a room full of cats. Not to mention she smacked dad with that shotgun." Dean listened to his brother but knew there were answers to these questions. "Hank all I could find from hacking into O.S.I. and from what Brock told me and what she told us is she was dad's first body guard. He did say he had intercourse with her…so". "So what! He banged her and dumped the crazy broad she didn't like it and claims she's our mother". Triana, Kim and Rachel all listened to every word the boys said they were curious as to what the boys were talking about. "Hey Molotv does not come cheap Hank. We need to know where she's being held don't worry I'll come up with something to calm her down. The woman is wired I'll admit to that." A young waitress approached the boys asking for their drinks. "I'll take a root beer and what about you Dean?" Dean looked at his menu and smiled seeing they had his drink. "I'll have Shirley Temple with a cherry please" Hank just starred at his brother. Kim and Rachel giggled as they tried containing their laughter Triana smirked knowing Dean would order something like that.

Some people stopped talking as they say an exotic red head appear at the door. Molotov Cocktease searched the area as some men starred at her chest others were forced to turn away by their girlfriends. "Oh Molotov over here" Hank said waiving his hand enthusiastically. She approached the boys and pulled a seat and sat at the head of the table. "Well hello boys. Dean I take it you have my payment?" Dean reached for his pocket as he pulled out his wallet and gave her a slip. "As you requested Molotov a hundred thousand deposited in your Swiss Bank account" she took the slip from the boy and looked it over then back at Dean. "I take you want me to find this Myra woman." Hank was in a daze as he starred into Molotov while Dean handled the specifics of the plan. "We just want to know where she is being held. How security is and what were up against. Will you take the job?" She looked at Dean "Of course young man. I don't turn a job once I accept payment. It seems Brock is turning you two into fine men. I hear from him that he is training you personally. To think he turned down being a great spy for a nanny" Dean and Hank looked at each wondering what to say. "You know Molotov how much is it to hire you train me I mean me and Dean" She stood up and placed the slip under her right breast. "I'll think about it milk breath. I'll contact you later Dean. Watch your brother he's like his father" with that Molotov left. "Ahhh yeah there goes a real woman. Oh man can't wait to show here what I've learned". "Ah Hank don't you have ah Kim?". Hank looked at his brother as their drinks were served "are you guys ready to order?" Dean turned to look at the waitress "In about five minutes". Dean took a sip of his Shirley Temple enjoying its taste. "I think Kim thinks believes your hers I mean you did you know...". "Oh come on Dean no one woman can tame the Hankanator". Slam the boys jumped as they heard a glass broke and Kim stood up and peered over the boys table. Hank and Dean noticed the evil look in Kim's eyes as she eyed Hank with her right hand she grabbed Hank's balls and applied a great amount of pressure on it. Hank let out howl of pain. 'What was that did you just say Hank? About one woman not being enough for you" she squeezed harder as Hank tried find the words to calm her down. "So...sorry...I...kid". Kim's iron grasp loosen as she licked Hank's right cheek "remember I hold your life in my hands your my bitch don't forget that. I think you buying us girls dinner is enough of an apology." "Girls those that mean..." Dean's question was answered as Triana appeared and a blonde girl he never meet as well. Hank and Dean sat next to each other as Triana, Kim and Rachel sat on the other side. "Well this is the Venture brothers Hank and Dean. This is our friend Rachel." The boys said their hello's as as Rachel looked at Hank then Dean. "Triana is right you are cute" Dean blushed at Rachel's comment while Hank rolled his eyes. "So Dean wasn't that red head at your compound last time" Triana said trying to make conversation. "Yeah we ah needed some information regarding our mother. Hank's crazy for her" Kim turned towards Hank her glare sent a chill up Hank's spine. "Well ahhh anyway how after we eat...ahhh get some beers I snuck a twelve pack it in the tuck" Hank hoped this would ease Kim's rage. "What we never bought beer and were to young to drink." Hank sighed wondering why his brother couldn't be a little less nerdy. "Oh come on Dean stop being a wet blanket I snatched it from dad besides I like to do something regular teens do. Something that does not involve perverted tank floating villains." "I'm up for it we could use a drink right girls." Rachel looked at Triana and Kim both girls nodded in agreement. Dean knew he was out voted plus if Triana was doing it he didn't want to seem like a prude.

Dr. Venture walked around the compound trying to find where his teenage sons disappeared to. "Boys! Boys where the hell are you! Come out this instance! " Dr. Venture looked around the lounge wondering where Dean and Hank went off. "Oh great I hope they didn't get kidnap again. Brock come in Brock" Brock emerged from the door with a six pack. "Yo Doc you called?" Dr.Venture turned to him annoyed "Brock where the hell are the boys they've turned their communicators watches off. " Brock chugged one of his beers down before answering the Doc. "Ahhh I saw take the Venture car. Hank told me they were...ahhh going to get pizza I had to go buy some beer seems like someone drank all my twelve pack" Dr. Venture took off his glasses to clean them he placed back in his face and reached for his medicine. He popped two pills and turned to Brock. "You let them take the carrier both of those boys only have permits Brock! Don't look at me I didn't drink your beer I'm a Heinken man" Brock cocked his eyebrow "Well look at this way Doc you have the house to your self maybe the boys are on a date I guess." Dr. Venture laughed he stopped when he saw Brock was serious. "Are you kidding me I bet its Orpheus's daughter and stills wearing whore friend of hers! I swear that charlatan is after my inheritance!" Brock just opened another beer listing to Dr. Ventures ramblings. "Anyway I guess you should enjoy this down time never know when Sgt. Hatred will come back." Dr. Venture pulled out his Jack Daniel's to pour himself a shot. "Oh hell I guess I can't complain it hasn't been this quite since that crazy bitch Myra was my bodyguard."

The boys followed by Triana and her friends pulled up in a secluded area in woods it was about mile from the Venture Compound it stood on hill overseeing the front gate and the statue of their late grandfather holding a young rusty. Hank brought out some sticks and a flare as he found a nice place to set the fire. The girls brought out a some blankets for them to set and a small boom box to play some music. Hank went pack and opened the trunk to get the six pack of beers he failed to noticed another two suitcase boxes thinking it was for roadside repairs. "Okay ladies time to start this party." Hank brought the beer Triana, Kim and Rachel all garbed theirs and opened them as they watched Hank hand one to Dean. "Come on Dean try loosen up a little." Triana said as she guzzled another hit. "If...you say so..." Hank and Dean both looked at each other and took a sip booth simultaneously spit out the beer. "Ahhhh what the...this...this taste like urine." Dean cried out the girls were laughing their asses off. "Okay seems like I have to teach you boys." Kim took a sip and she approached Hank who was wondering what Kim was planning. She grabbed him by his cheeks and kissed him he could feel the beer enter his throat as Kim broke the kiss and left Hank's tongue hanging out. "Whoa I feel fu...funny" was all Hank said as he took a chug his beer. Dean looked around as he saw Triana downing her beer decided to do so as well. He tilted his head back as the beer poured down his throat he wanted to gag but didn't want to look like a wimp in front of Triana. He felt the cold liquid run down his throat it hit him like a down of bricks. Dean let out a loud burt as he felt his cerebellum off balance and his sense blur he knew these were the effects of the alcohol working into this brian. "Wow Dean you really took that in didn't you." Triana said as she sat in front of Dean. "Yeah I guess." Dean took another sip not knowing what this night had in store for him and his brother. A few hours later and a few empty bottles the boys and girls somewhat were feeling the affects of the alcohol. Rachel watched both the boys laughing as Kim sat next to Hank pouring his drink in his mouth while Triana sat across from Dean and next to Triana was Rachel as she finished chugging her beer. Her eyes were locked on Dean as he tongue licked around the rim of the bottle. Dean felt a little uncomfortable as she kept eyeing the young Venture Triana rolled her eyes wondering why her friend was trying to seduce Dean. "So boys tell me about your adventures it most rock having a jet and going anywhere." Rachel said as she tossed the bottle behind her. Hank was the first to respond as he stood up knocking Kim on her ass. "Are you kidding me! You...you think this rocks well maybe going around visiting new places but getting...shot at getting kidnapped or being tortured or...". "Or weird costume freaks break in attack you while your...your sleeping or watching the little mermaid for research" Dean rocked back in forth as he ket drinking. Hank approached Rachel as he held his drink in a tight grasp "listen here messy nothing is good about his life we have to be part of...We don't know who are mom is expect this crazy lady that kidnaps us ties us and tries to feed us with her tits! Remember that Dean then we ask are dad if she is are mom all we get is all right so slept with her so what" Hank took a ship of his beer as Dean spoke up. "I just wanted to go to a public school full of my fellow peers join the after school clubs. Make new friends not worrying about when a man in a butterfly costume comes in and attacks and raids the compound. Not having our father drag us around in god forsaken lands so he can make some quick cash because some his inventions are lame or useless heaps of crap! If they do work there usually something that will try to get him get rich quick" Dean breathed heavily as took another sip. Triana,Kim and Rachel looked at each wondering if this was a good idea or not. "Yeah not to mention the fact that some of these...these villains like to touch us inappropriately. Dean's the lucky one he passed out from the wine oh yeah lots of fun having your balls and sausage played with a forty something Sgt.Hatred ahhhh I don't want to remember that day Ahhhh! HATRED I SWEAR I'LL GET YOU BACK!!" Hank finally snapped he dropped to his knees and tried to take a sip of his beer but was empty he tossed with all his might against a tree as it ricochet off it. "Lad...ladies excuse Hankanator has to relieve himself" Hank stumbled around as he tried to make it to bushes he turned around as he felt his right arm being pulled. He turned to see Kim her expression remained the same emotionless bland look but for some reason he could see sadness in her eyes. "Come on big boy I'll help you out" he could her the seductive tone that he always enjoyed hearing from Hank just grinned and shook his head. Dean saw this and shook his head wishing he was more lucky with the ladies like his brother. "Damn that is so fucked up. You're dad's life style has really taken a told on you guys. Damn Triana seems like you'll be dragged into this miss if your continues his fight his a flame head guy villain." Rachel moved to sit next to Dean who scooted away from her. "Wow I never knew you guys were holding so much in. I figured you guys got screwy and where a little off because you and Hank couldn't deal with this crap. Now my dad has that crappy super villain and I'll be damned if I get pulled into his crap. Ah Dean I'm sorry about tonight we figured we wanted to loosen you guys up but didn't figure this would happen." Triana placed her hands on Dean who looked up at her she smiled timidly trying to comfort the young Venture. Rachel looked back and Triana then at Dean. She grabbed Triana's hands and pulled them off of Dean who looked at her surprised and annoyed. "Anyway so Dean is there anything I can do to com...fort you?" her words sounded sweet and seductive but Dean pulled away standing up to go to Triana. "Ah no...no thanks I don't like blondes I've had a bad experience with blondes especially those two slut brit twins." he shivered a little as he tried to walk to get another bottle. Rachel looked at him as if something was wrong with him "Hmph fine your loss you dick" Rachel went to bushes seeing how the alcohol was working its way out of her system leaving Triana and Dean alone. Dean stumbled towards the edge of the cliff worrying Triana a bit but noticed he was looking down on the compound. "Dean are you alright?" Dean didn't look at her to answer her as his thoughts were drifting into space. "I'm some what ok. Just thinking about how this whole deal been since our accident. Thinking about how to get back at Hatred, finding out who are mother is and finding out what to do about our fates." He turned to Triana she looked at him wondering if Dean would be ok she was surprised as both his hands held her gently by her arms. She looked at him and he stared back he was about to say something till they heard Rachel coming out of the bushes yelling. "Ahhh Kim seriously you dirty bitch ahhh I did not need to see that at least take yourselves to the car or something" Rachel looked at Triana and Dean in their position and decided to go back into the shrubs "sorry" was all she said before disappearing. "Ah Dean listen..." he shook his head quieting her "I have something I wanted to say to you for a long time. I know I may not be cool and all but still. I just want you to hear me out." "Okay Dean" he breathed in as he leaned in closer to Triana's face she didn't move or budget awaiting him. "I just wanted to say that your the most be..." and as the loud sirens of the Venture compound ranged out through the night. Dean felt as if fate was intervene between him and Triana once again. Triana could feel the pressure of Dean's hands on her arms. His eyes seemed empty and lost as if he wasn't there it worried her. "Ah Dean are you ok...Dean can you hear me?" Dean let go of her arms turning his face away from her not wanting to see the tears of rage form in his eyes. "why...why...why is it every time I get a chance its ruined by these IDIOTS!! I can't stand this any longer. Every time I get a chance this happens no more!" Triana was taken back as Dean face became red his breathing became heavy his eyes looked insane. Hank and Kim came running out of the bushes adjusting their belts. Rachel gave them a disgusted and amused look they looked at Triana then to Dean who was going to the Venture car popping its trunk open. "Ah Triana what happen what did you say to Dean?" Kim asked she approached her friend. "Nothing he was going to say something thing the alarms sounded off in the compound." every went to see what was the commotion at the compound as they could see two Hummers with attack the gates and couple soldiers attack the security systems. "Well isn't this just great I think its Sgt. Hatred but I don't see his hover tank Dean really did a number on it." Hank turned to his brother who appeared holding two long vertical carrying cases in each hand. His eyes were not that of his brother but a possessed man. "Ah Deano are you alright its me Hank." Dean dropped the carrying case he popped one open to reveal a black M72 LAW-V he pulled it out as he set the cases in he opened the next carrying case revealing two 88 mm two M74V rockets. He loaded one of the rockets into the launcher as he approached the cliff "In this darkest hour will be my brightest day. As I approach with this light no evil will escape thy sight. Let those who walk the path of evil's might. Tremble at my power Dean Venture's might!" with that Dean launched his grenade launcher Kim, Rachel and Hank covered their ears as the rocket made its way towards the compound. They watched as the rocket hit the first Hummer it's explosion shook the very earth sending dirt and bodies flying everywhere the blast could be seen for miles away it was no ordinary rocket launcher. Everyone turned to Dean who was smiling at the carnage he unleashed. Yet his smile fated as looked on the flames burning into the air. He turned to everyone who starred back scared to say anything but Triana was the first to speak. "Dean are you ok? What the hell was that?" he dropped the rocket launcher as he saw his swarm of H.E.L.P.E.R.S. approached the gates. "Its a new rocket launcher I've been working on that was the Dean V special it has a more kick than regular rounds. I put one in the trunk just incase. See Rachel this is the crap me and Hank have to deal with. I can't see what girl wants to be around with a guy with this happening in his life. Hank your one lucky Venture" With that Dean made his way to the car everyone looked at Dean as he walked away Triana wondered if she should've said something but didn't want to have a crowd watching. They heard the cries of retreat in the distance as the short attack on the compound would come at an end.

The halls were dark and cold as one O.S.I. new recruit patrolled the lower level security where the files of their prisoners were held. He heard stories of O.S.I.'s great adventures against Pharaoh the evil organization but that was in the eighties now it was stopping every terrorist wannabe or the Guild. He turned around as he felt a shadow move he reached for his Colt .45 but decided it could've been on his senior officers pulling a prank on him. Down the hall he saw one of his comrades come by. "Hey Patton!" his comrade looked to him but the lights went out one by one as they looked around wondering what happened Patton reached for his com link but was snatched into the darkness his screams howling in the hall way. Jimmy froze seeing his friend disappear into the darkness only to hear his scream finally being silenced by the darkness. "Who..who there I'm warning you I'll sho..." He shut up as he felt a long sword around his throat he dropped his weapon knowing the routine as he heard the woman's strong Russian accent speak to him. "Thats a good little boy. Now tell me where I can find O.S.I.'s prisoner files there something I want from them understand little man?" the O.S.I. operative shook his head knowing that he did not want to die so young. "I'll tell you anything you need to know ok anything!" Molotov laughed knowing seeing how weak O.S.I. has become "Very good my little boy very good."

AN: Yo how is everyone i hoped you enjoyed this latest installment i am planning for 13 chaps. as always leave your feedback later.


	5. Hell A Copter

Disclaimer

I do not own The Venture Bros. They are properties of Jason Publick and Cartoon Network. Enjoy my fanfic version of The Venture Bros. In this fic i will try to stay true

to the show that we all love. So I will make references to pop culture and of course Star Wars.

Star Wars is property of Lucas so don't sue a fan. Any way I know the general theme is failure

I wanted to great this fic since i love the show and there is barely any TrianaXDean

fics out there so hope my fellow comrades enjoys this fic if you don't like it then go read something else or do what I did wrote my own fic

so enjoy!.

**The Venture Bros. Test Tube Metamorphous **

by Kluger Sage

AN: Been a while sorry for the late delay. Enjoy the latest chap. I am trying to am for 13 chaps so hopefully i can get there.

File Five: Hell A Copter

The sound of gun fire and bombs exploding in the distance prompted Hank to run. He was wearing a grey skin tight jumpsuit as he awaited for his partner Kim to arrive she slid across the floor to reach Hank. He loved it how the suit brought out her figure. ("Come Kim we got what we needed now its time to head back babe") Kim and Hank embraced in an intimate lip lock ("Oh I can't wait to get back and do our after mission celebration.") before either of them could run Hank saw him again the hooded figure wearing in front of him he grabbed Hank by the throat Hank tried to pull off the cloaked figures arm off. ("Give in to me Henry Allen give in to our darkness. Why not escape from your fathers hell escape from his shadow emerge from his shadow as the true Venture heir. Your brother is chosen by him. And of you Hank? What of us the Guild Hank the Guild will be our salvation. We can rule give in...") ("NEVER") Hank struggled with the hooded figure only seeing the bottom of his mouth ("too bad well see") with that Hank's hands began breaking off like little dots and merging into the cloak. The more Hank struggled the more he could feel his arm disappearing into the darkness he looked back to see Kim she smelled a white rose and then a black rose she looked at Hank as she licked her lips and bit off the white rose. "Ahhhhh" Hank shoot up from his bed his head hurt a little bit he felt dizzy and thirst for water. "Ahhh man what a weird dream who I end up in my room?" Hank got up waltzed around his room wondering how he got home he saw himself in his mirror he had few scratches on his chest and and back it look like a hell cat attacked him. He turned around to his desk as he heard his two way ring he picked up only to see his father scream at him "Henry Allan Venture I want you meet in the lab young man Dean is already here both of you little bastards need a stern lecture or whatever the cliche is now march!" with his father signed off "Oh great now what! I wonder if his made about the car Hank put on his aqua man shirt and headed out the door.

Sgt. Hatred walked along long dark corridors lit only by red florescent lights it gave the room a hellish mood. HIs bandages were off and a few scars left on his war torn body.The Guild wanted to speak with him seeing how his attack on the UN had brought some criticism by other Guild members. He reached the end of the hall way and saw two of the grey coat Guild operatives move out of his way the doors were sixteen feet long black and steel grey with Guild insignia painted on them the doors swung open as Sgt. Hatred walked in the dark room. Then in front of him thirteen monitors came on simultaneously. "SGT HATRED KNEEL BEFORE THE COUNCIL OF THIRTEEN!" screamed monitor 12. Hatred knew he was in for it he kneeled in front of the old crowed. "My...my legions...I ask..." "Silence' said monitor 13. "There is a great disturbance in the world" said monitor 11 "You will speak when told Sgt. Hatred we are here to discuss the fiasco at the UN! seriously what were you thinking. We have protocols to follow! Hatred!" said monitor 2. "We have undercover operatives in their monitoring the situation. Not only did you show up but the Monarch as well. We will speak to him later. You have shown disregard for the rules Hatred." monitor 9 spoke. Sgt. Hatred bit his lower lip trying to keep calm he knew if he spoke out of place he would be dealt with. "You have served us well as a double agent in your early days as an O.S.I. agent. Yet that other fiasco of yours!" said monitor 2. "Precisely that little boy love nearly brought your carrier down! You given a second chance Sgt. Hatred after that little cuddle jest you had with the Venture boys and countless other boys. If you are seen or even caught in the act again so help me you will be made an example of to the Guild Hatered!" monitor 5 said loudly his voice echoed through the empty room. "Speak Hatred what of your arching of Venture he has grown powerful enough to rival us as his father before him" monitor 10 awaited his response. Sgt. Hatred felt the pressure amounting on his shoulders he knew his past sins would always affect his future. "Si…sirs I know I've been soft on Venture. I didn't know he would bring back his company around. I was there when I did the inspections myself. The place was a joke seriously! Nothing worked it seemed like its better days were long gone. The guy is a pansy and pill popper! I show up a few weeks later I get shot at by anti-tank missiles and my troops get mowed down by his little robot army!." Sgt. Hatred turned to the black silhouette monitors wondering what else to be asked. "Is Venture proving too much for you to handle Sgt. Hatred? He is becoming too much of a threat to us like his father." said monitor 6. "Yes, true. He is nothing more than a pill popping quick cash scheming failure. Yet he managed to bring Venture Industries back to the lime light. His sons are proving too dangerous. His brother Jonas as well is capable man like his father." said monitor 13. Sgt. Hatred lifted his pants a little and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He didn't like being in such a predicament being questioned by the council of 13. "Hatred we need to keep a balance if these scientist do not work for us then they are against us! We provide a service were we keep the balance of power in play. Dr. Jonas Venture tried to tip that balance he was dealt with." Said monitor 7, he turned to his right. "We hope you do not fail us Sgt. Hatred. If you could turn his sons to the Guild then…then that would be a great addition to our services." Said monitor 6. "Like those boys will ever willing join the Guild. How about brainwashing them" Sgt. Hatred suggested in a calm tone. "We do not want to damage their minds. It is possible if not dispose of the Venture family! Do not fail us Hatred or suffer Phantom Limbs fate you shall" monitor 1 faded as did the rest leaving Sgt. Hatered alone with their chilling words to remind him of his duty. He turned around heading towards the exit "I'll show those old fools what Sgt. Hatred is made off. I'll be damned if I'm going to be taken down by that scrawny piece shit Venture! " His fists balled up trying to subdue the anger that was inside him he swore to himself he would not be taken down by Rusty Venture.

Hank and Dean had to endure the yelling and screaming that was coming from their father. Their heads still ached from the hangover and their dad was not making it easy for them. "Taking the car with no license and permission seriously where do you guys learn this from. Then taking Brook's beer mind you boys are underage! I bet this all that Triana Orpheus is doing and her little cheap friends." Dr. Venture took his glasses off to clean them. Dean wanted to yell back but held back. "Dad Triana is not to blame. Hank and I just wanted to do what other normal teenagers do right Hank." he turned to his brother for support. "Dean's right we just wanted to have some normal fun. It's not like we enjoy getting kidnapped or shot up and having your nemesis attack us all the time. Come on pop" Dr. Venture put his glasses back on walked up to his boy's. "Don't come on pop me! Both of you are grounded to your rooms and I'll talk to Dr. Orpheus regarding Triana's bad influence." Hank began to walk to his room but Dean still stood there. "Ah dad it was my idea to take the beer and the car I wanted to get some pizza. Hank and I meet Triana and her friends by accident. Triana isn't bad influence she's only other person Hank and I could speak with our age group. Plus the new V rocket launcher worked and we can't stay in our rooms. Who is going to fax the plans and contracts to uncle J.J. and do the maintenance on the X-3 and the Venture chopper? We have to inspect the buildings and upgrade the security systems for the compound and…"

"alright…alright you made your point Mr. smarty pants. Fine you boys are to do your choirs and work for the compound but are still ground so can't leave the compound! I need to conduct my interviews for my secretary." Dr. Venture turned around to get ready for the interview. Brock looked at the boys smiling seeing how they are standing up to their father. "Nice one boys. So…I take you boys had a good time last night?" he turned his gaze from Hank to Dean wondering what their answers were."Well I kind remember last night it was great Brock I made out with Kim too bad that blonde girl Rachel walked in on us. What about you Dean did you score with Triana?" Dean looked remembering part of the night "No! Sgt. Hatred men ruined my moment with Triana at least I got to test out the M72 LAW-V!" Brock and Hank looked at Dean wondering when he would finally make his move on Triana. "So that what that blast was that was one hell of rocket Dean. You boys sure are coming up with some crazy gizmos for Gen. Manhowers. Seems like your father is trying come up with his own useless creations. Anyway you boys state out of trouble and Dean don't let Hank leave you behind." Hank grinned at his brother Dean turned away and headed for his room to change "Anyways Hank don't go off to goof around we have work to do." he said loudly for Hank to hear him. "Ok I hear ya."

Dr. Orpheus was in his chair relaxing while petting Simba. "Yes thats a good kitty cat. yeeesss you like that don't you..." he heard a knock at the door and set Simba dashing off to his desk. "I wonder who could that be. Enter!" the door swung open and Dean walked in he was in his black lab coat he has grown fond off. "Well if it isn't Dean how can I be of service. I believe my pumpkin is in her room" Dean smiled knowing that Dr. Orpheus assumed he was there to see Triana. "Oh thats good to know. Uh actually Dr. Orpheus I wondered if you could assist me for a few moments?" Dr. Orpheus stood up quickly "Yes Dean I shall come to your aide! For I am Dr. Orpheus of The Order of The Triad!" His right arm was outstretched and his hand gave off a purple glow. "Actually I need you to help me lift some plasma TV's on the main entrance hall" Dr. Orpheus dropped his arm "Oh...Okay I can do that come young Venture lets put some TV's up." Dean smiled knowing he could count on Dr. Orpheus. Triana laid on her bed as she flipped through a magazine she had NIN playing in the background. Her phone ran and picked up wondering if it was Kim or Rachel."Hey watch doing". "Nothing much reading my magazine and just thinking about last night". "Oh yeah that was crazy uh Rachel will not stop bugging me about me and Hank! I swear that girl needs to find her on pogo stick. So thinking about Buddy Holly are we?". Triana rolled her eyes as she sat up and leaned against her pillow "well yes and no. I mean its I knew they were a bit screwy because of their dads life. I mean wow the shit they've been through and all. The fact that their father's arch villain molested them and continue to show up it sick! Its no wonder Dean gets mad. I can blame the guy for shooting that rock launcher at those idiots." their was a silent pause before Kim spoke again."Wow seems like last night really bug you. I guess I shouldn't tell what Rachel told me" Triana perked wondering what Kim meant by that. "What do you mean Kim spill it.". "Okay Rachel told me she was so turned on by Dean when got that rocket launcher. So she was asking me how he was like and if he was single and his relationship was with you and...". "Okay I get it. Anyway I doubt Dean would be interested in Rachel he told her himself he wasn't into blondes. Plus he..." she heard Kim laugh "Plus what Triana he's yours. Because you sure have a funny of showing it. Come on even I can see how he looks at you I guess he's just too scared to ask?"."No Dean's not like that he's like a gentleman and he's sweet not like the guys today.". "Well anyway hey can I come over tonight and stay you know we can hang?" Triana looked at the found as she grinned knowing that was one of the reasons for her coming. "Oh please Kim be honest you wana see Hank don't"."Oh fine I do that bastard owes me a bike and I wana chill with you my parents are driving me crazy! So will your dad be home"."Ugh Kim!"."What I was just kidding geez touchy pants aren't we? Anyways all be there around seven later"."bye" Triana placed the phone on her bed and looked at the clock it was two she couldn't forget last night and wondered if Dean was going to actually confess how he felt towards her. She knew that he had crush on her but didn't think he would ever act on it.. "Well better find dad and see what's for dinner"

Dean and H.E.L.P.E.R. held one end of the sixty inch plasma. The TV was flat but it still was heavy and Dean thanked his enchanted body for the additional strength. Dr. Orpheus climbed up the twenty foot latter as he saw where the TV was supposed to be hung. They had already hung up two plasmas and the middle one was lift. Dr. Orpheus conjured a spell as his hands began to glow the TV lifted from H.E.L.P.E.R. and Dean's hands H.E.L.P.E.R. turned to then and beeped at him "I know H.E.L.P.E.R. well get to that Dr. Orpheus a little to the left." Dr. Orpheus placed the plasma in the middle as he heard it snap and lock into place behind the wall. He levitated down as he turned to Dean and H.E.L.P.E.R. who activated the television. They simultaneously turned on as it displayed infomercials of Venture Industries. "Well it seems this place advances little by little." Dr. Orpheus turned towards the front door as he saw Triana approaching them "Pumpkin what a surprise." Dean perked up as he saw Triana the one girl that drove his heart wild. "Hey Triana" his voice very timid and low. Triana waived and smiled at Dean as she turned her attention to her father. "Dad is it ok if Kim stays over tonight? and what are we having for dinner?" Dr. Orpheus stroked his goatee with his left hand pondering the question. "PIZZA IS IN ORDER!Sure pumpkin having another sleep over I see. Kim has been visiting a lot lately hasn't see?" Triana smiled a little as did Dean. Dr. Orpheus caught this wondering what the joke was about. "Well Dean I take it if that is it I'll leave you two" with that Dr. Orpheus opened his cloaked and wrapped it around himself as a black and purple smoke consumed him as he disappeared into the air. "Wow your dad is so amazing Triana" Dean was amazed by Dr. Orpheus theatrics Triana just looked annoyed. "He likes to show off" She turned to look at Dean as he blushed seeing her eyes staring at his. "Hey Dean you're not too busy are you?" Dean jumped back a little caught off gaurd by Triana's words. "N…no! I'm not why!" she could hear his enthusiasm in his words which brought a small smile to her lips. "I can hang out with you till Kim comes. So I haven't seen your new room yet can I check it out?" Dean flushed Triana in the past visited their room but now this was his own room just the two of them alone. "Why…why Yes. Of course Triana. H.E.L.P.E.R. keep a lookout while I'm gone" H.E.L.P.E.R. saluted Dean as he began his patrol mode. They reached Dean's room as she saw the yellow placard warning symbol on his door. She was surprised by his choice of furniture she liked the grey tone he used for his walls she was glad he had gotten rid his coffin bed he told her about the first time they met. "I'm glad to see you got rid of that coffin of yours" Dean laughed nervously as he tried to tidy up his room. "Yeah I figured I try something else you know. Dad was against it but in the end Hank and I convinced him he still kept the beds though". Triana sat on his bed as she looked around curiously. She noticed his little books on the floor some of them were Darwin, Nietche, Kaufka and Einstein. He saw his mystery books as well mixed up with looked like military contracts and schematics. "Ah Triana do you want to see the compound security systems works I'm still tweaking it" Dean motioned towards his computer letting curiosity get the better of her.

She let Dean explain to her how the compound worked and how he and Hank had upgraded the security systems. "Hank wants us to install electrified floors for the research facility but I'm skeptical about installing them. Triana you would not believe the major over haul I had to do to this place. I don't think dad has upgraded this place in like years" she turned to Dean he read her face seeing that she wanted to ask him something. "You're okay right. I mean about last night." Dean leaned against his table remembering last night. "Oh I'm sorry I ruined the night for us all I knew I shoul…" Triana stopped as she spoke "No it's not that I had fun. It's what you and Hank told us about. You know you're dad and that sicko Sgt. Hatred. If you want to talk I can listen" Dean was taken back he could remember bits and pieces of the night but he remembered Hank telling the girls about Sgt. Hatred's sick pleasures. "Oh that. I would Triana if could remember it unfortunately Hank was the one that remembered it most. Thanks anyway" his voice was low and touch of sadness could be heard. Triana grabbed his hand with hers as she gave him a small squeeze. Dean looked at Triana his face blushed he began to sweat little wondering what to do and see if this was the moment. "ah…ah Triana" she looked at curiously "yeah Dean" she said softly. The door swung open as it startled Dean and Triana. Hank barged in to the room "Hey Dean were are you? Oh am I interrupting something?" he looked at Triana and Dean noticing that she was glaring at him. "Hank! I told you to knock each time you come in here" yelled Dean. Hank rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms and leaned on the door. "Oh please like you your doing anything! The fact that Triana is in her is a surprise any way I'll be at the hanger waiting later love birds haha" he left quickly as Dean's face got red. "Ahhh seriously Hank! I'm sorry Triana about Hank. He likes to push my buttons" he said apologetically his head down not wanting to meet her gaze. Triana's features lighten up a bit from her annoyed glance she gave Hank a while ago.Dean turned his gaze towards Triana as she sat in his computer chair her attention focused on him. "He has no patience. I told him the Venture chopper will take a few more tweaks before it's complete. I bet he's there fooling around with it. Sorry Tirana Hank's been funny ever since that night he and Kim uhmmm". "Screwed" she cut in. He blushed as that was one of the terms he was looking for. "Yeah I don't know if it's the same Hank I grew up with." Triana could see the discomfort in Dean's face she knew the boys were going through some changes since their accident in the lab and Kim basically had made Hank a man and he seemed to wake Hank up to the world of woman and sex. "Yeah Hank's been changing don't worry about it him. Kim will keep him on a tight lease. You don't mind if I tag along do you?" his eyes widen in surprise. "I don't mind! Come I'll show you the chopper" she smiled a little as she followed Dean out the door.

The long dark corridors were lightly lid by red florescent lights the corridors were made of steel and pipes ran along the ceiling and into parts of the wall. The shadowy figure walked along the halls he was a tall and bulky man his features hidden beneath a long black hooded cloak with the Guild of Calamitous Intent insignia stitched on his right breast pocket. He reached a black door on the left was a small key pad with a hand print scan. His cloak opened up to reveal his right hand his forearm was covered in tattoos as he placed his hand on the pad it scanned his hand and unlocked the door it made a hissing sound as the room was dark. He walked in and the door quickly slid shut. The rooms lights automatically turned on as a huge teleprompter hung on the wall and in the middle of the room was a round black circular platform as he walked on it and kneeled the platform's blue lights lit up as the teleprompter turned on. The Sovereign appeared on the screen. "What is my bidding my Sovereign" The Sovereign looked down on his follower. "Agent Rollins it's good to see you again" the cloaked figure's head lifted up slowly as he pulled the hood back. Henry Rollins looked upon his master. "I have come to report my Sovereign. Phantom Limb has been rumored to be around the Midwest mostly Chicago , Indianapolis . It seems he has gotten the prosthetic limbs from Mike Suriyama Industries. I have my men scouting the area my Sovereign for any clues or sightings he will be found." "Good Rollins the Guild has frozen Phantom Limbs funds. All that is left is to capture that rat. I want you and Flea to keep a close eye on Sgt. Hatred as well." Rollins narrowed his eyes wondering why the Sovereign would want too watch Sgt. Hatred. "Sovereign is Hatred planning to betray the Guild?"." No! His incompetence and recklessness is costing the Guild. Continue your search for Phantom Limb when the time comes I'll summon you" with that the Sovereign disappeared Rollins stood up and made his way out the door. Rollins finally reached the end of the corridor where a smaller individual awaited him in a black hooded trench coat. "Flea we have work to do"

Hank was meddling around the flight simulator that was given to them by the US Air-force to train helicopter pilots. Hank had a few simulation games and instead of doing most of his regular studies spent time practicing how to fly the X-3 and Venture chopper if Dean ever got around to put the finishing touches on it. The simulator was nothing more than a big white box on the outside it was like a video game it can move around in a three hundred and six degrees to give it the full affect. Hank couldn't wait any longer as he approached the helicopter it was a AH-1Z Viper the nickname it was given by the military was super-cobra. He read the specifications on it having a two pilot CPG length of fifth-ty eight foot and three inches. The rotor diameter was forty eight feet and could have a maximum speed of a hundred and fifty miles per hour its never to exceed speed was two hundred and fifty five miles per hour. Yet Hank enjoyed the armament that it came with it Dean added his own special customs. Dr. Venture sat at Venture hall as he wore a light blue suit he had a grin on his face that could rival the Grinch's. Across from him were numerous applicants for his secretary position. Brock stood behind as he eyed the crowed a couple girls caught his attention but most were trying to flirt with Dr. Venture to better their chances. "This is just great Ms.Ummm…" the blonde woman leaned forward across the table "Its Ms. Hailey Dr. Venture and may I say that suit looks dashing on you." Dr. Venture smiled as he put her resume on his right in his inbox. "Why thank you Hailey I'll keep your resume and let you know." Hailey stood up and fixed her miniskirt dress she winked at Dr. Venture before leaving. "We'll Brock it seems these ladies can't wait to work for old Rusty." Brock wondered if Dr. Venture even actually looking at the women's credentials. "Hey Doc you know you should actually base their hiring on their qualifications not their ahhh assists if you know what I mean." Brock and Dr. Venture could see some of the woman pushing up their bras or adding more lip gloss. "Now…now Brock this is an important position she will be my personal assistance hopefully with some benefits" Dr. Venture laughed at his little sexual remark. "Geez Doc trying to get sued with a sexual harassment case" Dr. Venture turned his

attention back to the woman. "Yo Rust wow what's with all the lovely ladies here today?" Dr. Venture and Brock turned to the door as Pete White and Billy entering the door. "What the hell are you two doing here!" yelled Dr. Venture as he knocked his chair back. "Well hello to you to Dr. Venture. You forget we work for you were bringing in the monthly reports. Plus Pete has some p.r. ideas he wants to run by you." Billy said as his attention was turned to the many attractive ladies in the room. "We'll you couldn't pick a better time go show them to Hank or Dean I'm much to busy conducting interviews for my personal assistant." Dr. Venture picked up his seat as he called in the next applicant. "Don't mind us well just assist you in screen these lovely ladies" Dr. Venture sighed wishing his two idiot friends would leave. "Ok fine you two can stay just let me ask the questions" Pete and Billy pulled up their chairs beside Dr. Venture. "Well let's see whose next uhhh Ness Orba is it?" a tall beautiful woman stood in front of Dr. Venture

She wore a navy blue two piece suit that hugged her entire body. She wore a red tie and had long black hair that she had tied in a pony tail. She wore brow line spectacles her red lipstick was like a light house calling towards Dr.Venture as he was struck by the woman's beauty. "Well Miss. Orba it says here you were born in the state of Brandenburg, Berlin in Germany. Studied in Oxford University got your masters in Princeton, let's see your worked for Interpol and then Executive Outcomes and freelanced for a couple years.Very impressive" Orba eyed Dr.Venture her eyes never leaving his. "We'll Dr. Venture I just want a more how do you say simple quite life. I know the kind of life you have and know you're company is very closely tied with the military. I am trained in self defense and can speak five languages and capable of using types of electronic equipment." Her voice carried a strong German accent. Dr.Venture was a loss for words as this woman's credentials and beauty were too good to be true. Pete and Billy both were drooling at Orba's cleave which she failed to button the two buttons on her shirt. Brock felt something weird about this girl most of the woman wink at Brock while Dr. Venture wasn't looking. This one concentrated only on Rusty but still he felt he had seen this woman before. "Well um Miss Orba your resume is extremely impressive you do now that I sometimes am the target of some costumed crazies and your life could be in danger if you're willing to sign a waiver and not be scarred by these consten…" Everyone one the in the room looked around as they heard the sirens go off. Within in minutes the power cut off from the Venture compound. "Okay this is familiar" Dr. Venture saw the lights cut back on but went out again. The woman began to scream and

panic as Billy and Pete looked around wondering what the hell was going on. "Dr. Venture why is the power out I thought you had a generator?" Billy started to sweat wondering what to do. "Ah Brock this is going to turn out like the last time isn't it? Damn it what the hell does the Guild want with me this time!" The woman continued to scream and run around the room. Orba stood up reached behind her back and pulled out Luger P08 and shot one round off in the ceiling to shut everyone up. Brock grabbed his knife but Orba

spoke first "Everyone shut the hell up! Remain calm first off you two there escort these ladies to a secure facility Dr. Venture I take you have panic room of some sort?" Dr. Venture looked like a deer in head lights. He shook his head up and down. "Good. You Brock is it? You handle the security and these people. I'll go and retrieve your sons it seems like your nemesis decided to attack you judging by his tactics a full black out assassination." Dr.Venture popped one of his pills "Oh great just what I need right now! Let's get the hell out of here before the lawsuits come out" Everyone ran towards the doors to the lab for their own securities. The sky was filled with a tint of red as the boys knew what this signified. Triana heard the stories from the boys and noticed the damages to the compound. She saw Hank and Dean's reactions as Dean frantically tried calling Brock. "Come in Brock….H.E.L.P.E.R. can you hear me…ah Dad…" Dean shut of his communicator "This is not good I think their jamming us I think. The powers out and the generator is taking out which means were defenseless." Dean ran towards his desk as he pulled out his P.D.A. Triana made her way towards Dean "You guys alright what's going on!" He looked into Triana's worried eyes wondering how calm her down. He dropped his P.D.A. and grabbed her by her shoulders. "Triana don't worry he's after dad and us I guess but you're not involved just go back now. Hank and I will try to handle it!" She could feel nervousness in his voice and could his hands shaking. "Dean get a hold of yourself! Triana go before t his gets messy we don't have security systems up were naked." Hank jumped in the front seat of the chopper as he strapped himself in he turned on the switches as the blades began to turn. "Hank what are you doing! It's still not calibrated! " Triana starred at the sky as she could hear something coming towards them. "Dean this is the only thing that works right know the X-3 has no weapons call out the droids! I'll distract them with this bro!' Hank continued to prep the chopper as gunfire began being heard in the far distance Triana and Dean saw the gate explode as a dozen troops of Sgt. Hatred rushed into the compound Sgt. Hatred saw his plan unfold in his command chair. Cutting the main powers from the Venture compound would secure their assault to succeed without the missile defense the only problem would be the little robots and Brock Samson. "Let's see what Venture will throw at us. Besides his dog! Commence attack!" the main gun fired as it created a crater in the front lawn the men began chairing into the field. "Dean, Hank we got to go come on you guys!" Triana didn't know what to do but she didn't want to see either Dean or Hank die. "Triana follow me and stick close by" she nodded yes wondering what Dean had in mind. Everyone made it towards the panic room Pete and Billy tried to calm the ladies down as Pete tried to works his magic only to frighten the woman more. "now now ladies if you feel more comfortable holding someone Pete's right here for you ladies." The women all turned towards Brock as he brandished his knife out and took off his shirt. "Doc you stay here Pete and Billy watch the ladies for me as for me it's time for the hunt to start" Brock left the panic room as all the women watched their Adonis leave them. "Well at least it's good to have Brock around when shit hits the fan huh Dr. Venture." Billy looked around as Dr. Venture was taking some of his "medication" Hank had the propellers spinning as he was about to take off. Dean rushed to his brothers side "Hank remember it's quite not ready yet but these are the weapon controls and I added two Dean V specials ok. And Go Team Venture!" both boys threw the V sign up. "Don't worry Deano you just make sure you take are your lady" Hank shut the cockpit as the AH-1 Super Cobra took flight it wasn't fully painted yet nor did it have the Venture Industries logo on it as it was still in testing phase. Hank took off into the sky but began spinning around in circles as he tried to find out the controls. Dean and Triana watched in horror as Hank tried to fly the

helicopter. "Dean do something he's going to crash!" Dean looked on but Hank managed to tip the nose down as the propellers now acted like a lawn mower as he pushed forward it scared the troops out of the way. "Triana I think he got the hang of it." As they watched Hank cut down the grass a couple troops in gas mask shoot off gas grenades at t heir direction. "Run for it" he grabbed Triana's wrist as led her deep into the hanger. He picked up a cloth and gave to Triana "Here cover your nose and mouth with this we need to get out before they get to us" He dragged to her to bend a work bench they both kneeled down as he looked to her she was trembling and sweating. "Triana look at me listen. Whatever happens I'll make sure nothing happens to understand." She looked a Dean's eyes she could see the fire and determination in his words.Triana looked up seeing a couple malice troops with flame throwers torching the grounds. Hank was making some progress as he found the controls for the guns. The malice troops stopped as they saw the chopper spray its bullets at them. Hank managed to scare them off as the bullets struck their tanks and legs. A couple malice troops flung their gas containers away as it exploded and burst into flames as some troops rolled around the ground trying to put them selves off. "Cool beans. They look like the human torch. Alright Hatred where are you" A couple of the troops broke into the main lobby near the receptionist desk they couldn't see much as they put on their night vision goggles. Every thing seemed calm but they noticed a shadow move Private Hawk moved towards the desk a hand grabbed his face as a knife slid his throat open. Brock tossed the dead solider aside as he stood up on the table he smeared the blood on his bare chest as he starred at the shocked soldiers "It's Samson put him down!" the soldier who yell that out was pounced on by Brock as his fits bashed the soldiers head inside bullets began to rang out Brock used the dead soldiers body as shield. He yanked off a flare stick from the corpse and lit it as the bright light blinded the soldiers wearing their night vision goggles. The soldiers screamed in pain Brock smiled "Well lets see what you boys are made of I'm a one man army" Brock moved like a panther in the night pouncing and killing his prey with quickly and accurately the soldiers screamed as Brock carved up them up like Christmas hams.Sgt. Hatred came out of the clouds ready to fire upon the main structure of the Venture compound. "Aim the cannon and…" the alarms sounded off as it detected a bogey. "Sir we have an unidentified bogey a head of us!" "On screen soldier!" yelled Sgt. Hatred he saw what was approaching them quickly "When in the hell did Venture get that! An AH-1 Super Cobra! You have got to be kidding me! Aim at it and fire" the main cannon fired and Hank whirled to the left as it missed him by a few inches the blast struck the forest area outside the compound. "Holy smokes that was close ahh come one where the missiles what this yellow button do." Hank pressed the button as one yellow cone tip missile with a V letter on it shoot at the hover tank. "Sir incoming missile its coming in too fast!" Hatred grabbed on to the rail to brace himself from the impact. "Evasive maneuver!" the missile exploded on the left side of the hover tank the blast sent a thunderous howl as it pushed Hank's chopper back. The blast left a scorching black stain on the hull of the tank as it took out two of hover panels and melted the arterially gun. "Whoa that was awesome! Talk about blast Dean you rock!" Hank yanked the joystick back as he made another pass at the hover tank. "Time to lock and load" Hank grinned as he saw the bastard who bad touched ages a go in his sights.

Triana and Dean continued to hide as he tried to unlock the mini locker as the lock would not cooperate with him. "Come on you stupid thing of all the times to jam" finally the lock popped open. He pulled out two gas masks and gave one to Triana as he put his on. He handed her a pepper spray bottle and he took out tazer gun. He could see two soldiers approaching them Dean jumped over the work bench as he reached at the soldier's gas mask and pulled it off "Now Triana" Triana sprayed the soldiers face as he screamed in pain the other soldier kicked Dean in his abdomen sending the boy flying backwards. "Dean ahhh let go!" a solider grabbed Triana from behind as he held her in a bear hug. Dean saw this seeing Triana trying struggling to get free. "No! Triana…you…you better let her go ahhhh" he felt a surge of anger and hate flow through him. He felt his body heat up seeing his Triana being handled like a rag doll Dean did not like this. He jumped to his feet he kneed the soldier in the groin the solider grabbed his balls and Dean elbowed him in the back of the head. He turned his attention towards Triana. He jumped on to the work bench and point blank range shot the tazer gun at the soldiers head. He his body twitched and convulsed Triana dropped to the ground and Dean dropped the gun. He was about to grab Triana when he heard a shot go off. Dean turned around to see a woman holding a smoking Luger. "Dean Venture I presume. I've come for you take your woman and lets go" Dean looked at Triana then back at the woman "Who are you again?" Orba turned around and approached Dean as bent over her cleave were right in-front of Dean's face. "How rude of me I am Orba Ness. I was applying for your fathers secretary position when this attack occurred. I told him I would get you and your brother speaking of which where is he?" she followed his finger as he pointed at the helicopter in the distance. "I see so he's the erratic pilot of that AH-1 huh. Get your woman and lets go to the panic room?" H.E.LP.e.R. arrived flying in and landing next to Triana "H.E.LP.e.R.! about time. Take Triana out of her to her father understand and command the other droids to attack the gates now!"H.E.LP.e.R. acknowledged his command Triana was surprised as she was picked up by H.E.LP.e.R. "Dean!" Triana extended her hand at him he squeezed her hand gently "I'll be ok just go to your dad I'll come by later ok." she nodded at and was whisked away to safety. He turned back to the woman "Orba is it. You know how to work a M72-LAW?" Orba cocked her eyebrow and smiled at the boy. "Like a bike. Why have one?" he took across the hanger and revealed a small compartment he pulled the key out of his pocket and opened the lock revealing the M72-LAW and couple of Dean's special 88mm rockets. "Careful these rockets are custom they pack a punch." Orb smiled at Dean as she took rocket launcher and loaded it.

Sgt. Hatred was getting frustrated seeing Hank use the M197 gatling cannon on his hover tank filling it up with holes. Sgt. Hatred picked up the intercom "Venture listen up! I've it enough your shenanigans screw low level arching were going full blown baby. THE FLAMES OF MY RAGE WILL INCINERATE YOU TO ASHES! Aim the main cannon on the compound again ignore that helicopter for the time being I want Venture. Then I'll have his boys to my self hahaha" The cannon moved a few inches as it was about to fire a rocket hit the back of the hover tank tipping it forward the cannon shoot incinerating his troops below. Brock watched as the hover tank back exploded he saw where the rocket came from and saw Dean and Orba. He ran towards Dean's location as he killed a couple troops in his way. "Sir we have a problem..." Sgt. Hatred picked him self up from the floor he could hear a ringing noise in his head. The frustration in his eyes spoke volumes. His tactical plan of taking Dr. Venture did not come true because of one tactical error. "That freaking chopper damn it Venture! Private Johnson status report!" Private Johnson wiped the blood from his forehead as he looked up the hover tanks specs. "Critical sir! Were losing power and altitude sir! One more hit like that and were done for" Hatred slammed his fist against the rail pissed off at the situation he is in. "Private Johnson send out two flares one to signal the retreat two one close enough to the chopper to blind that brat to give us to time escape fire it now!" screamed Sgt. Hatred as he strapped himself in his command chair. The flare shoot off as Hank turned the chopper forward his finger was on the button to launch the second missile when a bright white light blinded him momentarily "Ah my eyes!" he jerked the controls to left as he spun the helicopter in a circle as it descended rapidly downwards. Hank could hear the alarms going off he jerked the control up as the chopper nearly crashed on the ground he made rough landing as he turned off the propellers. He opened the door and hurled as the spinning rotation was too much for him. "Whoa that was awesome!" Orba and Dean watched as Sgt. Hatred made his escape his hover tank leaving a black smoke trail behind.

A Few hours later…

All the women applicants had left except for Orba who stayed behind by Dr. Venture's orders "Well miss Orba you've proven yourself very capable I didn't know you carried such a piece." Dr. Venture looked her gun holster. "For protection Dr. Venture a girl can never be sure you understand?" he looked away from her cleave to meet her gaze. "right right…if your interested I would like to offer you the position" Orba lips curled up into a sinister smile "Why thank you Dr. Venture I looked forward to working for you. I'll show up tomorrow out six (German goodbye" Orba made it to her Mercedz-Benz SL 500 and took off. Hank had a dreamy expression as he saw Orba leave. "If you like I can wipe that smile off your face" he turned to see Kim glaring at him her arms crossed. She wore a purple tank top with a mesh covering her stomach. She had on a black leather skirt that reached above her thigh. She had on a white belt with circles on it. She had on her stiletto boots. "Oh ah no I was just thinking how cool she was thats all heh shall we go for a walk my lady?" Kim laughed she had to find a way to make sound less like an idiot "alright blondie lets enjoy the night" Brock and Dr. Venture looked at Hank and Kim walk away. "Who the hell is that? She looks like call girl" Dr. Venture loosened his tie as Brock lit a cigarette I think that's Hank's new girlfriend one of Triana's friend if I'm not mistaken." Dr. Venture looked at Hank and Kim to Dean and Triana who were talking with Dr. Orpheus. "That damn snake charmer his trying to weasel his way in to my inheritance using his daughter." Brock rolled his eyes as he walked away "Brock wait up we have clean this crap up". Pete and Billy followed after Dr.Venture. "Hey Rusty lets have beers I've got sassy DVD of our favorite Molly Ringwal" Billy shook his head in disappointment in his friends taste of women. Dr. Orpheus looked at his daughter with concern and pleased to see his pumpkin was alright. "Dean I thank you again for protecting my pumpkin! For I was away at a business call seems like David Blane was at again. I am glad to see you are capable of protecting my pumpkin young Venture. I am in your debt. Now pumpkin! Its off to dinner the pizza is own its way." Triana placed her hand on her head wondering if her dad would ever be normal or less embarrassing. "Dad please. Hey Dean you want to join for dinner?" He's ears perked up at this invitation "I'd love too" she smiled and nodded him to follow her he was on cloud nine as he failed to notice Dr. Orpheus looking at him. "Hmmm well this nice pumpkin inviting Dean over where is um your other friend Kim?" he looked around trying to see where she took off. 'She's with Hank she'll be a little late" she yelled back Dr. Oprheus cocked his eyebrow wondering where two teenagers would go so late. "Very well I'll entertain you both with some stories of my close encounters" he saw that Triana and Dean were no where and quickly made haste to catch up.

Orba hit switch to answer the call on her GPS screen a hooded figure appeared on screen. "Did you succeed?" Orba looked at the screen annoyed a bit. "Yes I did succeed. Rollins without the help of that idiot Sgt. Hatred. That man did not do a formal intelligence report on the base coming from a man who use to be O.S.I." Rollins looked to side then back to her. "Good your in stick close to Dr. Venture try to learn as much as you can of him and his facility and his friends. When we have enough information we'll strike. Do what is necessary Anast..." She shut up from the look she was giving him. "If you want me to lie on my back that is not a problem I'll do anything for the Guild if that his all then find your lacy and get on with your mission." with that she cut off the transmission. She looked on the dark road wondering where this new mission would take and what surprise lied a head. "Dr. Venture lets see what you're like you pathetic little man ahhahaha" her laughter echoed through the night.

AN: Well i hope you all enjoyed the latest installment i have an idea how i want to end this fic so as always leave your feedback till next time.


End file.
